The New Guy or is it a Girl?
by Unexpected-one
Summary: They get a new guy in 3-A, his name seem familiar to Honey and Mori, but how? They drag him to host club where they might learn more about him from Kyoya, to find just his Name and Birthday. How does Haruhi know him? Who is he running from? And why is he a she in a guys uniform. I own nothing but my characters!
1. Chapter 1

" Hello headmaster my name is Mara Spellbinder. I am so glad that you have allowed me to attend such privileged school." The girl said to the head master.

" Nice to finally meet you Mara, I have talked with your parents many times. So right to business you are to start tomorrow with the rest of the third years. My attendant is in charge of all the uniforms. Anyways here is your schedule, please be here at seven thirty for a tour then your classes."

"Thank you Headmaster Suou, it was nice to finally meet you."

" The pleasure was all mine." He said then Mara Started to walk out the door, but was interrupted, since he said something, " Oh and Mara since your parents are still in America, you can always come to my son if you ever need help outside of school."

" Okay thank you headmaster. Good Bye." Mara replied with a smile.

 **Mara's POV**

I walked up to the cranky looking lady and asked her is she was the attendant.

"Yes, I am how may I help you?" She asked me with a sickly sweet smile, which made me want to gag, but reminded myself I need to be nice.

"I am here to pick up a uniform." She took one good look at my very short jet black hair, turned around and walked into the back room. She came back about five minutes later with a boys uniform.

' _Thank God almighty, I don't think I could handle wearing that yellow monstrosity also known as the girls uniform. Thank you for short hair.'_ I gave the lady my sweetest smile.

" Thank you"

" You're Welcome, but just so you know that is the smallest uniform we have."

"Okay, thank you for letting me know." I answered her and walked out the door, out to my awaiting limo.

' _Well, this is going to be boring year!' Lets just see what tomorrow brings.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mara's POV**

I got up, off of my couch, since my alarm was going off. I slowly walked over to in the kitchen. I placed it in the kitchen so I wouldn't destroy it every morning., let's just say I wasn't much of a morning person. I headed to the bathroom to get ready for my first day of the most boring few months of my life.

I brush my black hair then my teeth. I look into the mirror and stare into my sea blue eyes. I finish getting ready for the rich school. I head out and start walking to school.

 **Third person at Ouran**

As Mara was walking up to the annoyingly pink school in the guy's uniform. She was in deep thought about how the school was PINK she bumped into a tall blond guy.

"Oh my bad." Mara said in english and bowed. She looked up and realized it was Tamaki Suou, then she realized she just spoke in english.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." She said again but in Japanese

"It is fine no harm done. You must be the new exchange student from America."

" Yes, that is me. Are you the one that is suppose to give me the tour?"

" Yes, and it is nice to meet you my name is Tamaki Suou." he said then bowed

" Nice to meet you Suou-Kun, I am Mara Spellbinder." I replied with a smile.

"Your so cute, your like a darker haired Honey with a little more girly features and please just call me senpai"

" Honey? And you can call me Jojo if you want it is what my friends called me back home."

" You will meet Honey and Mori later they are in all of your classes, since they are both third years."

 **One hour later after the tour**

" Thank you Tamaki have a good rest of the day."

"You will come to the host club after school today?"

" I will think about it." Mara said

' _I don't think if I said no he would listen.'_ Mara thought to herself as Tamaki walked away.

About five minutes later the bell rang and another two minutes Mara heard the teacher announce a new foreign exchange student, and asked for Mara to come in.

 **Mara's POV**

I walked in, and I heard the teacher to introduce myself to everyone. ' _Well here it goes.'_

"Hello, my name is Mara Spellbinder, but you can just call me Jojo for a nickname." I said and smiled sweetly. I then heard someone say,

" Wow he is almost as cute as Honey!" Then there was a squeal. ' _That Honey person who is he? He is one of these students in this room but who!?_

The teacher then coughed and said "Is there and questions for Mr. Spellbinder?"

"Yes, where do you come from?" I heard a voice say some where.

"I am from America, but I used to live here in Japan when I was younger." I answered a cutely as I could.

"What are you hobbies?" A male voice asked this time.

" Oh let's see…." I paused and put my finger on my chin cutely as if in thought, " I like to practice martial arts, read, watch anime, and bakes sweets." I replied, after a few more minutes of silence the teacher said, " I that is all for questions you may go have a seat. The only open one in right next to Mr. Haninozuka, can you please raise your hand." I look around and I see a very excited kid looking guy just barely taller than me excitedly waving his hand around. The guy to the right of him intimidated me a little since he looked like he was really tall, but I didn't show it at all.

" Hello nice to meet you, I am Haninozuka, Mitsukuni but people call me Honey for short, and my friend to the right of me is Morinozuka Takashi, but people call him Mori for short" The boy replied once I walked up to him. ' _Wait Mitsukuni as in_ _ **the**_ _Mitsukuni that is the youngest ever to win in the National karate competition and he was like 8! This guy is like my hero!"_

"Hey, Honey-sama, looks like I will be sitting next to for the rest of the year." I say with a cute smile.

 **Honey POV**

'The new guy, why does his name seem familiar, I know it from somewhere.' He thought to himself, then looked to Takashi to see if he the name as well.

He whispered cutely, " Hey Takashi, do you know that name from somewhere?" His cousin just lightly shook his head no. " Okay, maybe Kyoya might know."

 **Time skip to the end of the day still in Honey's POV**

' _It has been bugging me all day, that I can't remember Jojo's name, I know I have heard that name before! Oh well it is time to go have cake with Usa-Chan! YAY CAKE!'_

When they got to the Host Club, they were surprised that Jojo-sama was there.

"Takashi do you think Jojo-sama will will have cake with Usa-chan and me?"

Takashi replied by setting him down on the ground.

 **Third person**

The moment Honey hit the ground he ran right over to Mara with his bunny in his arm.

" Hey, Jojo- sama do you want to eat cake with Usa-chan, Takashi and me?" Honey asked Mara with little roses around him.

" Of course I would, I couldn't pass up eats cake Usa-chan now could I. Oh and Honey you can just call me Jojo." Mara replied. As soon as they got to the table with the cake, Mara asked,

"Wait this is the club right, Tamaki asked me to go there after school." She asked the lolita shota.

" Yes, it is but usually the others get here in a few minutes. Now it is time for cake!" Honey said but was interrupted by the suddenly the doors flying open.

 **Mara's POV**

Three people walked in, two twins and a guy that looked like a girl. The girl looked familiar to me. I zoned out thinking about how I know her, but was brought out when I felt elbows on my head, I jumped a little and grabbed the arms and plipped whoever it was.

"Ouch" two male voices said at the same time.

"I am sorry I was think and you startled me, I kinda flipped you out of reflex. I am really sorry about that." I say while bowing over and over again.

"I told you guys to leave him alone." The girl looking guy said monotonously.

"But Haruhi you're no fun!" The twin said getting off the floor.

' _Wait, Haruhi Fujioka, now I remember. It is so nice to meet her again."_  
" Haruhi-kun, by a chance is you last name Fujioka?"

" Yes, why?"she asked me, then the rest of the host club showed up.

" You came!" Tamaki said loudly and ran over to me, and hugged me, then he started to spin me.

' _Going to throw up, if he doesn't stop.'_

"Tamaki you're going to make her throw up if you don't stop." Haruhi said bluntly. Of course he didn't stop. Rather than hurt him I picked the more reasonable way,

" Mori, please help me!" I asked my tall friend now. He came towards us quickly and gently pulled me from Tamaki's grasp. I could tell by the look in his eyes, that he knew that I was not a guy. He set me down gently.

"Thank you Mori."

"Hn" was all he replied. He went over to Honey and sat down next to him. Honey himself was cutting a huge piece of cake for himself. What he did next scared me, he INHALED the whole piece. No one was surprised at all! I heard a cough then a cold voice say,

" It is almost time for the Host Club to open, so everyone get into place." A boy with black hair and glasses, I recognized at Kyoya Ootori.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mara's POV**

"What do you guys want me to do?" I asked.

"Mommy, can she stay for the day for free." Tamaki asked giving Kyoya a puppy dog face and wagging his imaginary tail.

"Wait, Kyoya is Mommy." I said to no one in particular, I tried to hide my laugh but didn't work, and I started to giggle madly. I stopped suddenly feeling very cold. I looked up and I saw a dark aura around him.

" Now how do you know my name I have not introduced myself nor has someone called me by my name in your presence. So how do you know me?"

"Kyoya it seems you have forgotten my name. We have met once from when we were younger. Let's see how long it takes the all knowing Kyoya, the shadow Prince, to remember the Spellbinder name from the past. We used to be friends."

"Open hour have started Mara can you please open the doors." Tamaki said trying to change the subject.

"Sure, but I can stay for awhile?" I asked copying Honey's cute face with roses around my head.

"Of course you can, my dear son." Tamaki replied with stars in his eyes.

"Wow when did I become part of his weird family?" I mumbled to myself on the way to the door. When I got there I opened the doors and heard squealing. Oh dear Lord if I don't move I will get stampede and probably die. I skillfully jumped almost as high as Mori, and got out of the way. Note to self next time say no for opening the doors! I then heard from behind me,

"Welcome to the Host Club."

If I survive this year of highschool, I will be amazed.

During the whole Host Club hours, I sat with Honey and Mori. I ate some cat with them and Honey lat he hold Usa-chan. I think he knows I am girl now too. Oh well it's not like I was trying to manipulate them into thinking I am a guy. Anyways during the whole thing girl kept asking me if I was going to join the host club, I kindly told them no, no matter how many times I was asked that…..

Somewhere half way through the host club hours I looked around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru ( Learned their names from Honey earlier) doing their twinsest act. I nearly died of laughter, how do the girls think that it romantic? Now it is the end of the Host Club hours.

"Soooo Mommy did you figure out who I am yet?" I asked Kyoya, while dragging out the word Mommy. He in return did that creepy thing with his glasses, where the light reflects off of them just right so you can't see his eyes.

"You have a very interesting case Miss Spellbinder. It seems the school only has your name, Mara Spellbinder, and your birthday, February 24. Now when I checked my family records for people we had work for us the name Spellbinder did come name that came up was Rose Spellbinder."

" You're getting closer, but not quiet on the dot yet." I said mischievously. I suddenly felt two people grab me and spin me around.

"Yes?" I asked the twins

" Now how did you know who Haruhi was?" I assumed Hikaru asked

"And what else do you know about him?" The other twin said.

"First off Haruhi is not a him, second we used to go to the same school. We would usually hang out in the library and I would help her study, since I was two years ahead of her. I stayed over at her house quite a few times actually if I remember correctly."

"Boss, he knows of Haruhi's TRUE gender." The twin shouted together to their king all the way across the room. He came charging at us as fast as he could carry himself.

" How did you know? Did someone tall? If someone did tell you who?" Tamaki shouted

"If you were listening, I used to go to school with her." I said blankly.

" Mommy what do we do!" Tamaki shouted even though Kyoya was right next to us. The twins suddenly grabbed me from behind and tied me to a chair, then they put a spotlight on me after the lights were turned off. Hold on wasn't this supposed to be a music room, why in the world are there spotlights in here to begin with. I came back after think that to realize I was tied to a chair.

"Will you guys please untie me from this chair, before I do something I probably will regret later." I asked the group of guys and Haruhi. No one was paying attention, but Haruhi. She was on her way over to me to untie me, but Tamaki hugged her mumble mumbo jumbo how they are going to protect her.

"UGH, fine!" I shouted. I jumped up in the chair and it came with me and a slammed it down hard so that it broke, then I easily untied myself, "I warned you guys!" I shouted again and stormed out of the room. As you can see I don't really like being tied to a chair then ignored, when I wanted to be released. I heard the door open, and light footsteps approaching me quickly, and when I was about to turn around. I was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Come on Mara-chan, we are going back to the club room. Okay?" Honey said cutely from what I guessed was Mori's shoulder.

"But I don't want to, they are going to tie me to a chair again!" I pouted.

"Hey, Mara, are you by a chance are you Maria Spellbinder, the youngest girl ever to win in the national karate tournament at the age of 9?" Honey asked me with cute little question marks around him, with a little sly smile on his face.

"Yes, Yes. I am she. How did you figure it out?"

"Not just anyone can break the chair you broke as easily as you did. That's all."he answered. How long have I been carried there is now way that I stormed this far away from the club room.

"Um where are you guys taking me?" I asked suddenly scared of them, specifically Honey.

* * *

Hi guys this is Unexpectedone. I probably should have put this in the first chapter, but oh well. I am new to this whole thing, so if you have some helpful advice for me please tell me. If I don't get the character personality right all the way through please just tell me Please and Thank you :-). I you have read this, thank you for reading this far.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you guys taking me!" I say while struggling to get free.

"We are going to take you home. Right Takashi?" Hunny asked. All he got for an answer was a Hm.

"You guys you know I can walk by myself right?" I asked them annoyed.

"Hey, Mara do you want to come over someday and spar for a little while?" Honey asked sweetly, trying to change the subject and I am going to let him.

"Sure, I would love to, but not today okay." I replied being just as sweet like he just was. Two can play game.

"Yay!" I felt Mori's grip on me loosen, just a fraction. That is all I need. I smiled to myself, there is no way, I am going to show them where my house was. As long as I was alive…

Once we got outside, I placed my hands on Mori's back firmly and pushed with all of my hidden strength. As soon as I but the ground I ran towards the wooded area to my left. I ran for a few more seconds, then stopped. I heard a branch break not to far from where I was. So I ran. I ran till I came to a wall just beyond the wooded area. Freedom! I was just about to run at it and jump it, but rate had another plan…

* * *

Sorry this one is really short. And thank you for the one person who sent me something :-)

Soooo Happy! Oh and I am working on the next chapter so it should be up in a few hours and hopefully it is at least twice as long.


	5. Chapter 5

I was just about to be free but noo. Before I could be free, I felt arms wrap around me. NOOOO!

" I win our game of tag. Yay." the person behind me said. It was Honey.

"Um ya you win, can pretty please let me go?" I asked him as sweetly as humanly possible.

"No, I don't feel like another game of tag."

"Where is Takashi?"

"He is waiting for us back by the fountain." I am sorry Honey, but you can't see where I live. I had to use the only move I was told never to use, unless it was an emergency. I started to move myself back and forth really fast until I looked like a blur. As soon as I thought I was fast enough I jumped into the air. And headed straight to the well and jumped it. As I was going over I said,

"I am sorry Honey." and I was gone from his view. Once I hit the ground, I ran as fast as I could, to the nearest safe spot I knew that wasn't my apartment, the cafe.

I walked inside the cozy shop, it smelled of cocoa beans. I walked up to Sota the owner.

"Hey, Sota can I stay in the loft tonight please? I just can't go home tonight." I asked my very old friend.

"Of course, but can I ask you why?"

"Yeah, I am hiding from a kid from school. He wants to see my apartment, and you know why I can't show them, unless I 100% trust them. The thing is I know I can trust them it just don't know why I don't want to show them."

"Ok, if anyone comes by looking for you. I will deny it."

"Thank you for everything you have done for me." I reply and kiss him on the cheek. The guy is like the grandpa I never had. He also agreed to be my guardian just incase he needs to sign papers, or call my parents incase of emergencies. Hopefully the people after me don't hate me enough to come from America all the way over to Japan. Hopefully. I finished my little climb to the loft, it was a very nice space. It had a couch in the corner that turned into a bed, we sent it to him as a thank you gift for watching me, a T.V. on the wall, a closet full of board games, a self full of books, and a decently sized table with chairs around it in the middle of the room. I walked over to the closet and opened it up. I moved some boxes out of the way to get to the extra clothes and contacts and wig out from behind it. I put along blond wig on that goes just below my shoulder, I put the greenish grey contact in. I put on the cafe's uniform. I descended from the loft and headed right to the bathroom. I made sure that I put the wig on right, so none of my black hair could be seen. After I made sure that the wig wouldn't fall off unless pulled on, I put it into a side pony. I finished and headed out to the front, to tell Sota, I was ready to go. I walked out the door and I stopped right in my tracks at who I saw. I was…...

* * *

You guys I feel like I am just dragging her day on and on and on and on. I will try to get her day over with, then try to put some more time space in.


	6. Chapter 6

It was …. Nathan and two of his buddies. Shit, shit, shit, shit, I knew they were going to follow me here. Play it cool. I thought to myself, as I walked up to the register.

"Sota, I can take register if you want, or do you want me to wait on tables?" I asked my elderly friend.

" Rose can you wait on the tables for now." Sota answered me using my fake name. I took off to the back tables that looked dirty and started to take the dishes off of it.

"Excuse me baby could I have your number? I can show you a good time." The guy said, who I identified as David, on of Nathan's goons. David was a skilled fighter, but not as good as me.

"Sorry, I am on my shift right now, but how about some other day?" I reply kindly, because if I said No straight away he would done something rash, and I don't want to fight them or to move to another country.

"Ok, here is my number." He said handing me a piece of paper, and he winked at me. He winked at me gross. I really wanted to gag right there and then, but atlas I wouldn't allow myself to do that. Nathan walked up behind him and stared at me for a few minutes.

"Come on David we have to go," Nathan said to the brown eyed teen, one David walked away he asked me, " It's rare to see blonds around these parts. You're not from around here are you?" He smirked. He knew it was me. Crap, I am doomed.

"Sorry miss but I am going to have to ask you to come with me. Or if you don't I might have come back later and burn this place down with its owner in it."

"But sir I am on shift right now."

"Tell your boss that you are going on break." He replied, but he was giving me a threatening look.

"Fine." I said and walked up to Sota. "Boss, I have to go, I will be back later."  
"Okay," Sota said but then whispered, " They found you didn't they?" I merely shook my head yes. I should have just stayed with Honey. I took off my wig and neatly handed it to Sota,

" I'll be back in a few minutes, contact my Aunt, the one that lives here in Tokyo." I said and headed towards the door. I felt one of them put their arm around my shoulder. The only one cocky enough is Nathan. As I approached the door, I saw a little blond boy, with a blue jacket about to walk in. Oh great it's Honey. I left my contacts in thankfully I just hope he doesn't recognize me. Once, I made eye contact with him, I knew he recognized. He looked at Nathan and just behind me to I assume to look at David and the other goon I don't know. His happy eyes turned to a little darker shade. I gave him 'I got this' look. As I passed him, he in exchange nodded, but I knew he was going to follow. One second where was Mori?

After I got outside to the setting sun, my question was answered. Mori was leaning against the wall obviously waiting for Honey. The guys and me passed by him, I didn't make eye contact with him, I pretended I was staring at the pretty sunset. We walked about two blocks before we stopped in a dark alley. Real original guys, what's next you guys stuffing me in a white van?

"Now miss. Mara did you think you could run away from me."

"Yeah kinda why do you think, I am here?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Why you little…" he said then slapped me hard so that I fell back. " Did you think you could learn all of our secrets, then break my heart by running away, and not pay for it?!" He shouted at me.

"Now just remember who threw the first punch." I said as I got up at lightning speed and was in front of him in and instant.

"Hands up, Nathan" I said to him in English. I waited for his hands to be up and ready before I kicked his legs out from under him. I stood there and waited for him to get up. Surprisingly David and Steve, as I gathered on the way here, just stood there and watched us. It just didn't feel right. So once Nathan got back up, I jumped over him and kicked him behind his knees, so he fell again. And once again I ran.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran out of the alley and ran past a scary looking Honey and an even deadlier looking Mori. I stopped for a second.

"Can you guys follow me to safe spot, and I will explain everything to you." I said to them really fast and started to run back to the shop. Mori and Honey followed closely. Once we got to the shop, I ushered them in. I looked back before heading into the shop. Nathan and his buddies didn't follow thankfully.

"Sota, I am back!" I shouted. He came bustling out of the back room, "Have you called auntie?"

"Yes, and she said that you are to head back to America…"

"WHAT!" I said interrupting him.

"I wasn't done yet, you have to go back to America or you have to get rid of that atrocious commoners apartment. Her words not mine."

"If, I have to leave my apartment then where am I supposed to live!"

" Your Aunt Rin said you can live with her." Sota offered.

" Yeah, but she will get her private police force to watch me 24/7. Whatever it is better than going back to America."

"Jojo?" Honey asked from behind me, he was back to being cute, but I could tell he was watching his surroundings carefully.

" Oh, yeah my bad sorry I forgot. Here follow me." I said and walked over to Honey and grabbed his hand then Mori's and led them to the loft.

"Oh if Auntie calls tell her, I will think about it, but please don't tell my parents." I begged Sota. Before we disappeared up stairs. I steared them over to the table. Honey sat to my right and Mori to my left.

" Okay let's start from the beginning. From how I know Kyoya and to why I am in Japan." They both nodded to show they were listening.

"My dad decided he wanted to start a big business back when I was a first year in middle school. So my big sister decided to go work as a maid for Ootori's for some extra money, her name was Rose. Here in a Japan I use it as a fake name. Anyways my mom belonged to a very well known family but she was the youngest of three. She wasn't really set up for a good position, but when she married my dad, her family disowned her for marrying a commoner and one from America that had been visiting Japan for a few months. Few years later my sister was born, then I came along. My sister is four years older than me. I was a third year in middle school and she was a graduate, she bought an apartment right next to the Fujioka's. On days after my martial arts practice and Oni-san wouldn't be home till late I would stay at their place. On summer vacation of that year my dad called saying we were to head right to America, since he made a big ceo out of himself. We were apparently rich. I told Oni-san and we set out for America. When we got there, I was enrolled into a public high school, per my demand. A few months in people somehow found out I was a national karate champion, and they distance themselves from me. One day though a guy approached me. He said that I should join his gang, were I would be wanted. So I said yes, because back then I was naive. By that time of my second year I was second in charge, and the leader Nathan force himself on me.I stopped him obviously, since he didn't know all of my strength. After that I distance myself from him and his gang members, at least the crazy ones that always followed me. During summer break I came home from practice to find out that my sister was raped, beaten up, and shot multiple times. My Oni-san was dead because of me." I said and started to cry a little, Honey grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little.

"Anyways, that was when I started to get death threats, and my parents sent me to Japan. I was supposed to live with my Mom's sister, but I decided not to. Well that's my story."

"So that guy that slapped you was Nathan?" Honey asked like a little kid but had a dark look to his eyes.

"Yes" I whispered, I suddenly remembered I had to go back to my apartment to pack up my so very few things.

"Well, I have to go to my apartment to get my stuff and head to my aunts." I said with a frown and went to get up to realize Honey was still holding my hand. I felt my face to heat up a little.

"Okay but take Usa-chan with you, he will protect you." Honey said with a big smile. I couldn't say no, I took the bunny slowly.

Anyways long story short I got to my apartment safely packed up, left a note for the land lord and went to my aunt's house, on the super rich side of town. I found it was huge. To the left of it was a very traditional home and to the right an older one, but still pretty. I walked up the long drive way. I got to the door, before I could even knock the door opened, talk about creepy.

"Maria!" A voice shouted, to a person who I didn't recognized. It was my Aunt Rin


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning I woke up, in my auntie's spare of many bedrooms. I got ready for school. After I ate and everything I was walking out the door when I heard my aunt call out to me.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To school" I said in a duh voice,where else would I go?

"You are to head to school with our neighbors, they go to school with you and are both third years. If you do that then I won't have my personal police force called here."

" Fine you win." I said, and walked out the door over to the older fashioned house. Hope I guessed rightly, and I wonder who they are if they have my mother's sister's approval. I knocked on the door, to be greeted by the maid.

"Oh, must be Shinku's niece that is staying with her for awhile. Please come in the younger masters should be coming soon." She said as she ushered me in.

"Miss can I ask you something?" I asked her as sweetly as humanly possible. She was about to answer me, when a streak of blonde right at me. I prepared for its contact. Whatever it was hugged me.

"Mara came to visit." Honey said less than three inches from my face to his face. I felt my face heat up a little.

" Mitsukuni, who is this?" A somewhat cold voice said from behind him.

"This is Mara Spellbinder and that is Yasuchika Haninozuka. Now let's get Mori and his younger brother and let's go to school."Honey said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the door. I looked back and I saw Yasuchika raise a brow.

After we got to school, I separated myself from Mori and Honey right after the butler guy opened the door.

"Finally time to myself." I said to no one in particular.

"I see that Maria does indeed go to this school." I heard a familiar voice from behind me. _Nathan and he was wearing the school uniform._

"What are you doing here, Nathan." I said with poison.

"Just making sure my girlfriend is taken care of. And I go here as of today"

"I am not your girlfriend nor will I ever be." I said and stormed off to my locker than right to class.

That was the last bell. I got up to leave. I remember I still had Usa-chan. I looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. He must have already gone to that blasted Host Club. I still haven't forgiven them, for tieing me up. But I had to return Usa-can to him or else me might actually kill me. I got the Host Club room safely. Luckily for me it hadn't started yet, I walked in and headed straight for Honey and totally ignored Dumb and Dumber and their leader Dumbest.

"Honey, I am sorry I meant to return this earlier." I said carefully handing him the pink bunny.

"It's ok as long as both you are safe." He said in the cutest little face ever. One point to Honey. Just than Dumbest ran over to me and hugged me and started to spin me around. Not again….

"We are so sorry about yesterday Please forgive us!" Tamaki sobbed.

"I will forgive you, if you put me down this instance." I annoyingly said, and in return he literally just dropped me.

"Thank you" I said monotonously, "Well I should probably get going. See you guys later." I tried to escape, but was dragged back by those blasted twins.

"Hold on, the king wants to ask you something first." They said together, which creeped me out.

"Oh yes, We would like you to become part of the host as our maid." He asked me after he came back from his depressing corner, with mushrooms.

"Sure... but only if I get paid, and I don't have to wear anything that is skimpy."

" If you want to get paid,go get a job, not join a club." Kyoya replied.

"Well, if one were to read the school rules, under section C rule 4. 'No one is to get a job under the age of 18, that attends this school as a student." I replied back. I looked around and the twins, Tamaki's, and Honey's mouths were agape.

"You memorized the handbook?!" They all asked together.

"Yeah why not I had extra time, at my old apartment." I answered with a shrug.

"Apartment?" The trio of morons asked.

"Old apartment, now I live with my aunt. Anyway what do you guys say?"

"You have a deal." Kyouya replied.

After Hosting Hours Honey, Mori, and I went home. Today wasn't all that bad, I thought to myself with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

"Miss Maria, it is time to get up." A maid said opening my curtains.

"Ugh I don't want to, and please just call me Mara." I said covering my face with my pillow. It hit me hard, how did she know my real name? No one was supposed to be in the house when I arrived a few days ago. I sat up faster than I should have, because I got dizzy.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I am the new maid here as of yesterday. Your aunt hired me." She answered, that only made me more suspicious. I can use her though, so for now I shall wait.

"Okay, I am up now so you can leave. Thank you." I said with a big smile getting out of bed.

Once again I headed over to Honey's house, the maid let me in again, but this time Yasuchika was there. It looked as if he was waiting for me.

"Hey." I said and waved.

"Hello," he said stiffly, "I have a question for you. By a chance are you and my alien of a brother going out?" He said even more stiffly.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked him clearly confused.

"Nothing never mind, and by the way you can call me Chika, everyone does." He said with a small blush on his face.

"Thank you Chika!" I said excitedly.

"We are ready to go." Honey said running towards us, this time I walked out the door and held it open. And he ran right past us.

Host Club

"Here." Kaoru said handing me a uniform. That's right I can finally tell them apart, but don't tell them yet.

"Okay." I replied with an unsure voice and walked into the dressing room. I put it on, and nearly screamed. This is way too much skin showing, if I wasn't so short my but would hang out. I turned around to get my clothes and they were gone.

"Alright who stole my clothes!" I stretched.

"What do you mean?" Two oh so not innocent voiced said together, the twins.

"Give them back." I seethed from behind the curtain. I popped my head out from behind the curtain, to glare fiercely at the twins. It could make the manliest of men cringe, but they weren't men, they were the spawns of the devil. They merely blinked.

"What?" They said together and shrugged at the same time. I walked out from behind the curtain. The skirt went down to mid thigh, and the shirt had a turtle neck thankfully, but it was a maid outfit.

"Every time I bend over my butt will hand out! I refuse to wear this!" I shouted at them My arua getting darker by the second, "Give me my clothes back now before I murder you." I said especially low and threatening. Honey got the great idea to come charging over.

"Mara you look cute." He said excitedly, "But it looks a little too short." He finished and turned around to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Don't you guys have some leggings for her." He asked sweetly from what I could tell, but whatever look he gave the twins got them running around looking for leggings.

"Thank you Honey." I said happily and hugged him quickly from behind.

"Your...your welcome." He replied not turning around.  
After I got my leggings, they opened up the doors and all went well that day no spills or anything. This might just be the easiest thing to do ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Few weeks have gone by nothing really mentionable has happened. Till today.

A girl, with kind of orange hair, and she wore the ouran's girl's school uniform. I haven't seen her before though, so my guess that she is a new girl. Tamaki being Tamaki, noticed her and walked over her, doing his weird princely walk. I didn't hear what he said, but she tilted her head down, to what looked to be embarrassment. When she looked up though she was glaring at Tamaki. She shouted,

" You can't be the Princely type, you a fake, a phony, a poser, a wannabe." Every Time she said something, you could practically see an arrow go through him.

"Looks like boss made a new pose, 'The one man, slow motion fall'," Hikaru said from beside me, and he oh so kindly rested his elbow on my head. Man, how I hate being so short.

Kyouya, the smart one, ended hosting hours early. Once that last guess was out the door the girl went off again.

"My Kyouya, my love." she said finally noticing Kyouya

"Kyouya, who exactly is she?" Haruhi asked.

"Me? I am Renge, Kyouya's finance," she said it offhandedly. Everyone, even Mori, did an anime fall.

"Mommy, is having an affair with Daddy." Kaoru and Hikaru said together with a smirk, knowing fully, that would send Tamaki onto Kyouya.

"Mommy, why would you do such a thing." Tamaki said full of tears. Kyouya just ignored him. Tamaki went straight to his corner of woe.

"She is the daughter from one of the law firms, the Ootori's work with. Her full name is Renge Houshakuji." he replied, " And this is the first time that I have personally meet her, nor do I remembering asking for her hand in marriage." Tamaki immediately perked up.

" Should have figured that one out, everyone knows Kyouya isn't capable of having those kind of feelings." I said to know one in particular. I could see Kyouya look at me a glare, full force. Man, was he scary. I slowly backed up and hid behind the closest thing I could find, which just happened to be Hikaru. Thankfully he just stood there, and let me hide behind him from the deadly glare I was getting from the shadow king.

"Thank you... Hikaru" I whispered. I could feel him stiffen a little then he relaxed as if nothing had happened. I felt as if someone was staring me down, I know it couldn't have been Kyouya, since he was back to writing in his 'Death Note'. I turned around and I saw Honey was staring at us. His eyes seemed a little darker than usual, but it was gone in a flash back to his normal happy self. He cheerfully waved at me and I waved back.

Another day of the host club. I walked in and everyone was there. They all were huddled around her. It looked as if she was holding something.

"...They're a little burnt," I heard Renge say a little bashfully, " But I already what you are going to say Kyouya-kun, 'What every make will be delicious.'" she said with a blush on her face and in lala land.

"Hey, Mara want a cookie?" Honey asked coming over holding two cookies.

"Sure?" I answered unsure. He handed me the top cookie and smile widely. I took a bite and nearly spit it out. Just about the same time Honey made a funny face.

"They are really bad." he said with a small frown, I shook my head, in agreement. Mori popped up behind me. It scared the crap out of me.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni, it's bad for you." Mori said quite loudly if I do say so. It definitely got Renge's attention. Her hair turned to snakes, like Medusa, and started to run towards us. Mori picked me up and set me on his shoulder, Honey on the other side, and started to run away from her.

"Takashi, she is scaring me." Honey said with tears in his eyes. This is kinda fun, I like being on his shoulders. Renge started going off about our characters again, this time a I paid more attention to what she was spewing.

"Last but not least, you Mara! You have a darker past, your psycho ex boyfriend, he wants you back. He killed your older sister and threatened …."

"Shut up," I said darkly, " Unless you want to die." Glaring at her. I got up and left. How in the world did she know that by just looking at me. The only ones who know anything are Mori and Honey, but that is because I had to tell them, since they stumbled upon my secret by accident. I heard the door open behind me. I didn't bother to look behind me. Instead I did what I do best. I ran…..again.

* * *

Sorry this one took awhile. I was having internet problems, so once it got back one I wrote this. :P Anyways I hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. I might not put all the events that happened in the anime in order to how they went.

No order just chaos muwahahaha


	11. Chapter 11

I ran and ran. I had no set place I was heading. I ran into a store.I looked around to see my surroundings to realize I am in Sota's shop.

"Long time no see Mara, almost thought you forgot about me." Sota said with a warm smile on his face.

"I could never forget about my favorite old man ever!"I replied a little teasingly, "Need any help around the store?"

"No, today it is slow, so you can just head up to the loft if you want."

"Okay" I said already at the steps, "Oh Sota have you had any not so friendly customers lately?"

"No"

"Good" I said with a big smile. Nathan hasn't hurt this place yet, but it is only a matter of time till he does. When I see right I will send Sota back to America….

After a few hours at the shop, I eventually went to my auntie's place.

Like usual I get ready for school. Once I got to Ouran I went straight to my locker avoiding anyone that saw what happened yesterday in the host club room. Right after I got to my locker I got my books and went to my first hour, which was sadly with Honey and Mori. When I got there, I looked at my feet the entire time and went to my seat and ignored everyone around me. I could tell though that Honey and Mori were staring at me since I entered the classroom.

"Hey, Mara!" Honey said excitedly. I waved without looking away from the window and pretended to be looking at something outside.  
"Do you want to come watch our shoot after school?" Honey asked stepping between the window and me. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Can't…. say ….no...Look…. Away!...

"Sure." I reply, I am scolding myself for giving in. I need to start training again. Honey practically beamed and went to hi seat right before the teacher walked in. Great now I am going to have to see that annoying redhead again.

I walk down the empty halls by myself to the host room to get Hikaru's and Karou's water bottles. How they need them no idea. I get the water bottles and I am heading back. When I get back, I see Renge walking towards so guys that looked as if they could be thugs. I head over to Haruhi and hand her the water bottles.

"Haruhi can you give these to Hikaru and Karou for me I have to do something quick." I say and walked away before she could answer. I went to the side of the building to see Renge being shoved against the wall. I moved before I could even think. I put myself between Renge and the wall. Man did that hurt, I think I might have bruises on my back tomorrow.

"Why exactly did you decide to push her against a wall?" I said looking down so they couldn't see the pain in my eyes.

"She was in our space saying how we are going to be thugs in her movie just because of our looks."

"Oh then that changes things." is all I say before the other hosts walk over to see what all the commotion is about. The first one to arrive is Honey. He runs up to me and lifts head up so he can see my face. I tried to get the hint of pain off my face before he could see it. Sadly I wasn't fast enough though.

"Which one hurt you Mara." Honey said getting up and turning around to the two guys, with a dark aura. He lept to the closest one to us.

"Are you the one who hurt Mara?" Honey said in an even darker tone.

"Honey, it is none of their faults, they were provoked, I was just protecting Renge."

"Did you guys get that?!" Renge shouted excitedly. The guy behind the camera gave a thumbs up. All I hear after that is a loud smash and glass breaking.

"Kyouya, why would you do that?" Renge asked.

"I can not have anyone in the host club condoned in violence."

"But why?" Renge asked still not getting it, but this time it was more to herself.

"Honestly, all you have been is a nuisance, I would appreciate if you would go back home." Kyouya said coldly. You could practically see Renge start to shatter. I didn't hear what was said after that because Honey walked up to me.

"Mara-san are you okay?" Honey asked with concern all over his face.

"Yeah, I am fine I have been through worse," I say smiling and I start to get up, "Ow" I say quietly to myself.

"Did you hurt your ankle?" Honey said kneeling down and looking at my ankle. "It looks swollen, I will take you to the nurse. Hey Takashi, I am going to be right back okay." Honey said the last part happily to Mori. Honey turned around and picked me up and carried me bridal style to the nurse's office. I was flustered the entire time and looked everywhere but at Honey.

"Mara-san next time be more careful okay" Honey said cheekily but I could tell the seriousness in his voice.

"Okay Honey. Thank you for bringing me to the nurse's office.

We finally arrived to our destination, the nurse checked out my ankle, to only find out that I sprained it. Now I need a crutch for a week or so. I also had her look at my back, I only had minor bruising. I was not going to tell anyone about my bruises though. Honestly today wasn't all that bad. I won't have to deal with that red head anymore. As you all know I was dead wrong….Great….

* * *

I had some help from a friend, I hope you enjoyed it :P


	12. Chapter 12

The next day during Host Club you would never guess you showed up...Renge… apparently she is into Haruhi now. I hobble my way over to my table of giggling girls. That is another one of my pet peeves lately, everyone here is supposed to be soooo smart, how has no one found out my true gender as of yet. Seriously, I have short hair (But so what!), a slight hourglass figure, but you can't really see it with the guys uniform, and my voice is higher than a normal guy's voice. Oh and before I forget I have a GIRL'S name seriously these people are dense or stupid, probably both. Oh yeah and I have been promoted from maid/ butler to a host.

"Mara-sama are you ok? You look like something is bothering you." one of my guests asks.

"Oh, I am just fine, I was just think of all of you." I say with a sweet smile. So turn red others faint, Oh well more passed out less to deal with. As you can see I am not in a good mood. I suddenly feel pain pure pain. I turn around to realize Hikaru and Kaoru just hit me on the back.

"Nice job some actually fainted. I was starting to think you getting lazy." Hikaru said teasingly. Tamaki heard and ran over to us and tried to hug me again, but like usually I step out of his path right before he gets to me. He like usual lands on his face. He just sits there and sobs.

"W-why won't my son let me hug him he doesn't like me anymore!" Tamaki sobs going over to his corner of despair and sorrow. The twins found a stick somewhere and started poking him like he was an unknown species. I sigh and walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder and his head turns to me.

"I don't hate you, it is just that I don't like hugs where I end up being twirled, or hugs in general." I say kindly to him making sparkles everywhere. His sad look turns that of one of our adoring fans.

"Oh I knew my son loved me!" Tamaki said again and hugged me. He was hugging me. HE WAS HUGGING ME. Did he not just hear our conversation! Someone save me, I can't get out of this myself since the guests are still here.

"Tono, she has guest to entertain." Hikaru and Kaoru said together coming up to us. Thank the Lord! Tamaki let me go immediately. I get up fast before he can try to hug me again and calmly walk over to my table with a big smile.

"Ladies, I am sorry leaving you all unattended. How can you ever forgive me" I said with a sorrowful face.

"He kinda of a mix of Honey and Tamaki."the girls say. We all hear a loud but soft at the same time say, " Sorry girls but host club is done for today, thank you all for coming." Kyouya said from the middle of the room, with a smile on his face. It was one of his fake smiles though.

Once all the girls left, I went into the costume closet and grabbed a long brown haired wig and brown contact, and some clothing. After I had everything I needed I went over to the twins and Tamaki.

"Hey, Tono can I borrow these for awhile?" I ask him with my puppy dog eyes hoping he would say yes without asking why.

"Sure and my ask you as to why you want to borrow them?" He said happily

"I don't want anyone recognizing me, when I go out in public with somewhat girly clothing." I replied smoothly.

"Can we dress her!?" the twins shouted excitedly together.

"No, I refuse!" I shout back and run for the door. Somehow though they beat me to there. I ran to the next safest spot Mori and Honey.

"Save me please Honey and Mori! Hikaru and Kaoru want to dress me up!" I say while with big tears threatening to fall. I set my stuff on the table and hid behind Mori. Mori turned around and put me on his shoulders. Yay I love it up here. The twins still didn't trying to get to me even after I was on Mori's shoulders. I come with a plan after I realize they wouldn't stop. I bend down, so I am able to whisper in Mori's ear, " I will meet you guys in the limo." I whisper so only he can hear me. I jump off of his shoulders and run to the doors with the things I borrowed. The twins weren't expecting that, so I got the head start and made it to the door.

"See you guys later." I say turning around to wave to them. I ran the rest of the way to the limo. I found it right away, and got inside of it. I waited a few minutes for them but they didn't show up. I decided to change quick before they got here. I took off my pants and put my knee high skirt and leggings. Now for my shirt, I took off my blazer and had my shirt unbuttoned, when I heard the door open. Oh shit! I turn around slowly to see Honey standing there with wide eyes. He closes the door right after I made eye contact with him. I put my other shirt on as fast as I could and opened the door, to show that I was done changing. When I opened the door I saw Honey was leaning against the side of the limo but Only could see the back of his head, his ears were red.

"Okay, I am done. Sorry though that you walked into me changing. I thought you guys would take longer than you did." I say with a nervous smile on my face. Mori has a look of realization on his face, and Honey still won't look at me.

"It is fine." Mori said with what looked like a smirk on his face. Honey on the other hand got into the limo while Mori was talking to me. Mori let me get in next to I would sit next to Honey, who still wasn't looking at me. I think Mori did that on purpose. No one was talking, Mori doesn't really talk anyways, usually it is just me and Honey talking and Mori replies with a Hn or a shake of his head. Desperate to break the awkward atmosphere I asked the first thing I could think of,

"Can I spare with you guys today?" I ask quietly. Mori just looks at me and Honey turns his head to me to show that he listening. I look to Mori, who I can tell isn't going to answer the question, since he was staring at Honey. Honey finally answered,

"Sure, do you have your own gi?" He asked a little excited but not quite himself yet.

"I do but it was left in America, because I thought I wouldn't be able to practice anymore." I answered.

"You can borrow one of mine then. We are about the same size." He said happily. I think he forgot about what happened earlier. The rest of the ride we talked no more of that awkward atmosphere.


	13. Chapter 13

Once we got to Honey's place, after Mori and me got out, Honey got out and charged towards the house. I look to Mori to ask him why about what Honey just did. Mori was just standing there with a slight smile on his face as he watched Honey in the door. That caught me off guard. I barely ever saw Mori smile and I have been with them for weeks! By the time I snapped out of my thinking we were already to the front door. When we walked in Honey was already dressed and he was holding a gi out to me to change into.

"Oh, thank you?" I say a little unsure. I take it, "Um where is the closest bathroom?"

"I will show." Honey said in his usual happy tone. He lead me around the corner and past a few doors to what I assumed was the bathroom. Once I entered the bathroom, I locked the door and changed as fast I could. I guess changing in the limo was pointless…. Oops….. I finished changing and I opened the door to come face to face with the taller brown haired Honey.

"Hi, Chika how are you? You haven't been riding with us lately." I said to him nicely.

"I am just fine, Honey asked me to show you to the dojo." He said stiffly. Awww he still isn't use to talking to me yet how cute.

"Okay." I say brightly, "Let's go!" I said while putting my arm around his arm. He stiffened some more. I giggled at his awkwardness.

"Hey, Chika do you want to spar with me when we get to the dojo to warm up?" I ask him trying to get him to get comfortable with me. Which it did but only a little.

"Sure, but I won't hold back on you since you are a girl."

"Okay, one rule though no weapons, does that sound fine?"

"Okay." Chika replied just as we arrived to the dojo. I opened the door, I was met with a concentrated Honey warming up on a dummy, when he heard us he turned around and his concentrated face turned to his usually childish one.

"You're finally here, do you want to spar to with me?" he said with his pleading face, that can make almost anyone oblige to his wishes. I would have if I didn't tell Chika I would spar with him first.

"Sorry, Honey, I already promised to spar with Chika to warm up."

"Oh, I see then I will be ref." Honey said not losing his enthusiasm.

Chika and me got into our positions after we warmed up our muscles. I haven't done this in the longest of times, I might be a little rusty. I faintly heard Honey tell us to begin. Chika charged towards me and faked a punch and jump behind me. I dropped down to the ground and kicked his legs out from under him. I turned around and he was already up again. New goal wear him out then attack. I took on a defensive position. I teased him by making it look like I was relaxed and told him to come here with my finger. At first it didn't look like he took the bait since he just stood there. I blink and he disappeared, but I could sense him behind me. I flipped myself forward just as he tried to punch me, but I was faster. Once I was on my feet again I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly. He still didn't looked angered. No fun oh well, I guess it is about time that I attacked. I ran as fast as I could to his left then stopped quickly and spun around him to his right and punch him in his back and ha went forward. He did a forward flip and landed on his feet. Before he could get on his feet completely I was already behind him again and kicked the back of his legs so he fell to the ground and I got on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

"Mara's the winner!" Honey said loudly with his childish voice. I got off of Chika and helped him get up.

"Good match." I tell him cheekily. He just stared at me dumbfounded then snapped out of it.

"Yes, I have to go find Satoshi, so I will be going now." Chika replied leaving the dojo. I turned to Honey.

"Hey, Honey what time is it?" I say looking around for a clock, but only found Honey and Mori.

"It is about 6:30."

"OH! I better get going before my auntie has a heart attack thinking I got kidnapped….again" I say running around like a chicken with my head cut off. I realized a few seconds later that I was still wearing Honey's gi.

"Honey, I will return your gi to you tomorrow." I shout to him as I run out the door. While I was running I nearly ran into a taller man. He didn't look like he worked here, then that means he is Honey's father. I flipped over him at the last second and stopped behind him.

"I am sorry we met like this, I am Maria Spellbinder, I am in a hurry so please excuse me." I say to him bowing to him. I waited for his approval to leave.

"Nice to meet you Maria Spellbinder. You may go." he said kindly to me and bowed.


	14. Chapter 14

After I got the okay from him, I turned around and ran for what I guessed was the entrance of the Haninozuka house. I take my phone out of my shirt pocket. I turn it on to find I had eighty-seven missed calls from my aunt. Great now I am definitely going to have her secret police force watching me 24/7. I got to the front door to be met with Honey, and get this he was already changed out of his gi. He was just standing there, not even breathless.

"Mara-san I will walk you home." He said cutely while he hugged Usa-chan.

"It's fine, besides it is just next door. I will be fine, it's not like anything can happen from here to there." I say, but I could tell he wasn't to give in I guess I will have to do plan B, " Fine, but before we go, can I call my aunt? Is there somewhere private I can call her from?" His eyes lit up to me saying he can walk me home and he nodded his head. Thankfully he didn't remember I had a cellphone, that or maybe he thought I forgot it. He lead me to a phone that was next to the bathroom. Next to the phone was a window looking over the driveway. It's my lucky day. Once Honey left I dialed my aunt's phone number, not even one ring and she picked up.

"Hello" she replied

"Hey, auntie I am on my way home sorry I was at Haninozuka's house."

"It is ok, since you were at there house, on your way back be safe ok." she said then hung up the phone. I pretended I was still talking to her though just in case I was being watched. I casually opened the window. I looked down the hallway twice to make sure no one was watching. I put the phone on the hook and jumped out the window as fast as I could. I didn't look back. I was getting close to the end of their driveway. I saw a car, I recognized and I froze. No, they must have followed us. I heard some rustling from behind me and to the side of me. I threw my clothes down and took a defensive stance.

"Nathan, am I to assume you followed me like a lost little puppy." I say full of venom.

"Sorry to disappoint, but Nathan isn't with us he had other things to do." David, Nathan's goon said.

"Aww was little Nathan scared he might get his butt kick once again, I guess he is just as much as a whimp as I thought." I replied and I could tell he wasn't happy about that. David looked to me then behind me. How come I didn't hear them. I turn around, but I wasn't fast enough. Who ever it was pressed some points on my body and I couldn't move. Crap. Now I have to lose some of my pride. I did the only other thing I could do, to not get kidnapped.

I screamed at the top off my lung, "HONEY, PLEASE HELP ME!" I said it about another three times before they gagged me. They were dragging me to the car, No I don't want to go with them. I felt a few tears go down my face. NO! All of a sudden I felt myself falling to the ground, I closed my eyes and braced myself for contact, but it never came. I slowly open my eyes, to see Honey's face. It wasn't one of his normal faces. He was mad. I hear a car speed away.

"Mara are you okay?" he asked softly now that the bad guys were gone. He took the gag out so I could speak.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just can't move right now, One of them pressed some points on my body, my guess I should be fine in about an hour." I saw with a soft smile on my face, but he wasn't having any of it.

"You are to stay with us tonight, and I will just have to keep a close eye on you so you don't try to run away again." He said sternly. I would have shrunk back if not paralyzed.

I sighed to show that I rescind and he won. He smiled and carried me bridal style back to the house. On the way there I felt as if my face was on fire! I could hear his heartbeat and it was kinda soothing. I dozed off.

When I woke up to what felt like ten minutes later. I found myself in a bed and surrounded by stuffed animals. That could only mean, either I was kidnapped again and stuffed in one of those crane games where you try to get the stuffed animal with the crane, or I am in Honey's room. The last one seemed more reasonable. I went to get up but felt something wrapped around my waist. I look down to my waist to find someone's arm. I stared at the arm and tried to put the pieces together, clue one Honey's room, passed out while Honey was carrying me, and an arm that could be Honey's. I slowly follow the arm up to the owner and every inch I go, I feel like my face gets warmer. When I finally get to the person's face it is defiantly Honey. Before I could think about what to do, I felt the arm around me get a little tighter and I was brought closer to him. Great I am being used as a giant Usa-chan or teddy bear. A sudden wave of exhaustion came over me. I will worry about this in the morning, right now I need sleep. I laid back down and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Hey, guys. So this the plan from now on. I plan to post a new chapter every Monday or really later Sunday night. Anywho I hope you are enjoying the story so far :-)


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke for the second time, the sun was seeping through the windows, but it couldn't have been too late in the morning. If it was I am sure Mori or someone would have stopped by, by now. Thinking of someone coming around, I better get out of Honey's arms before someone does come by and sees us like this. They most likely will get bad ideas.

I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms, but he in return tightened his arms, it wasn't was so tight that it was painful. My face felt like lava was just poured on it. My head was pressed against his chest. I guess I will just have try and wake him up. I started to shake him lightly, then I remembered from the Host club, that Honey was a very very very very cranky kinda a person when woken from sleep. I wake him up and face a chance of meeting death, or lose some of my dignity and ego if someone walks in and sees us. I think the first one is the better option. At least I will be remembered.

"Honey, it is time to wake up." I say sweetly, while shaking him slightly. He stirred a little, but just moaned a little and nuzzled my head.

"I don't want to." He said groggily, not realizing what he was cuddling with.

"But Honey if someone walked in and saw us, they probably think we did something unspeakable." I said trying to coax him to let go.

"What do you mean?" He said and opened one eye. It took him about a minute to realize what position we were in. I felt him smirk, well at least what felt like a smirk.

" I think I am just fine right here." he said with a mischievous tone. I felt myself blush some more.

"B-But wh-what if someone s-saw us?" I asked him while stuttering.

"But I am tired." He said and pouted.

"Honey!" I wined, "Please." I would have used my puppy dog face, but since he wasn't even looking at me I couldn't. I heard a door open, and someone step in. Shit, shit, shit, who is it please not be Chika, or Honey's Dad! If it was Honey's dad I would kill myself right here and now. Thankfully it turned out to be Mori. He looked at me then at Honey and smiled.

"I see that you are up, I will meet you at the limo for school." he said and headed to the door.

"Mori wait! Please help me he won't let me go." I beg him, he doesn't look back and keeps walking. I turn my attention back to Honey. If he wants to play this game, than two people can play that game. I turn back to him and wrap my arms around him and snuggle some more with him. I feel him stiffen for a second. I internally smiled to myself Honey-1, Me-1.

"On second though, it is pretty comfortable right here." I say to myself, just loud enough for him to hear. I could tell it shocked him a little because his arms got looser. Here is my chance, I slid out from his arms, before he could catch me. I turn to him and stick my tongue out at him. He was shocked for a millisecond, then smiled.

"I forget that Mara-san is faster then she looks." Honey said to Usa-chan that was sitting next to him.

"Well….. I should get heading home now to get changed." I said heading towards the door, before I could get to the door I felt arms wrap around me and Honey whisper in my ear,

" No, you are not going to chance getting kidnapped again. I won't let them attempt to take you from me again," he said in a serious tone, then realized what he said, " I mean us. Oh, and I had the maids clean your uniform yesterday while you were passed out. It should be in my bathroom." I walked over to the bathroom that was attached to his room. I walked in and it was as big as my old apartment. I saw my clothes hung on the shower curtain. I closed the door, locked it, and changed. Once I was done changing, I walked out of the bathroom. I saw Honey was in the middle of the room, he only had his uniform pants on. I knew I was blushing, I turned around and walked back into the bathroom and waited about ten minutes. I walk back out and he is just sitting there on his bed with a smug grin on his face. I ignored him and walked out to where I assumed the entrance was. I got to the entrance with only making one wrong turn and no help from the maids. Mori was there with his little brother.

"Mori, are we taking your brother to school today?" I asked my friendly giant. He nodded his head.

"Does that mean Chika is coming with us today too?" I asked him, but before he could answer the devil himself spoke,

"Yes, I am." His sudden appearance made me jump. He noticed this of course.

" I would have thought you would have heard me coming, since you are so advanced, that you even beat me." he said kind of high mighty like. He must be sore loser, you think he would be used to getting beat time after time by Honey. Okay Mara I know that as mean but honestly I would rather say that in my head that out loud. I suddenly hear a smack and closely followed Ow.

"Satoshi, why did you do that?!" Chika exclaimed.

"You being a sore loser and being mean to Mara-senpai for no reason at all!" Satoshi cooly replied. My opinion on the kid just went up a whole lot. Anyways before Mori could reprimand Satoshi, Honey came barreling towards us. Now it was time to set out on our quest to the unknown a.k.a Ouran Middle School. Yay! I laughed at myself and my weirdness. Honey heard me.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked me with his usual kid self.

"Oh nothing." I reply and got into the limo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. I would like to thank Dobby98, I am glad you liked it :-) I thank you very much for the review. I hope to get more in the future. :D Now for your now regularly scheduled program. And am I spelling Honey wrong? Is it Huni? Or maybe Hunni?**

* * *

We all arrived at the middle school. The very, very few times that I have been here to drop off Chika, it still amazes me. I don't really know, I guess since it isn't as great as the Ouran High school, I guess it is just that I don't come here on a regular bases.

"Bye, Satoshi…. And Chika," I said looking at Satoshi the entire time. I was trying to get on Chika's nerves, so far it looks like it is working since I could see from my peripheral vision, his flinch slightly but I caught it.

Once both boys were out of the limo, we took off to the high got there in about ten minutes. I got out of the limo first, Honey second, Mori second. I got an idea.

"Last one to the classroom, is a rotten cake!" I shouted running ahead of both the boys. Haha I shall win. I was already at my locker and I was getting all of my supplies for my class. When I closed my door, there stood behind it was Nick. Great my happy mood is gone.

"What do you want Nick." I said with venom in his name.

"You have fun yesterday?" he said with a cocky smirk on his face. This got me mad, I know this is what he wanted, but screw it.

"Next time you want to 'attempt' to kidnap me maybe you shouldn't do it while I was on the property of a family known for training the military and the police. I knew you were dumb, but I guess you are below what I expected, like usual. Well I have to go now." I said walking away, from him. I could tell he wanted to hurt me right then, but since we are on school property and there is cameras everywhere he couldn't risk it. He just had to keep a 24/7 hour watch on me. Oh, yeah! I was racing Honey and Mori to the classroom. I kicked my speed up.

When I finally got to the classroom, Honey and Mori were already there. Aww man I lost because Nick just had to be Nick.

"Looks like Mara is the rotten cake Usa-chan." Honey said cutely to his stuffed rabbit. I just stuck my tongue out at them childishly. I heard some giggles around me then a few thuds. I looked some of the girls fainted. First time that happened. Take that Hikaru and Kaoru, I could do it, without trying.

I took my seat next to Honey. A few minutes later the teacher walked in and started teaching. I felt someone poke my side. I looked at the person who just happened to be Honey. I gave him a questioning look.

"Why were you so late to class?" he whispered to me. I couldn't remember if I told Honey about Nick attending here or not. I guess I should tell him…

"Well, I-I um ran into Nick." I whispered nervously. His eyes turned dark, I knew he wouldn't be happy about that.

" What did he want? He didn't do anything did he." Honey asked darkly.

"He just asked me about yesterday. And no he did not do anything…. That I know of yet." He nodded and he lightened up and looked back to the teacher. The rest of the school day was kinda a blur. Host club rolled around, and guess what. It was a role play day and guess what we were role playing as per my request. My favorite cartoon ever Avatar:The Last Airbender! I was so excited! I was to be Toph. Haruhi is going to be Katara. Obviously, Tamaki was going to be Aang, Kyouya is to be Zuko, Hikaru is going to be Soka, and Karou is to be Iroh, for Honey and Mori, I don't know how it was decided, but Honey was to be Momo, and Mori is to be Appa. I find this totally funny. I almosted talked Tamaki into letting me shaving his hair off. Stupid Kyouya intervened when I went to go look for a pair of scissors. I am still upset with him for destroying my fun. Anyways Tamaki is just going to wear a bald cap… Maybe I can put glue in it before he puts it on, or maybe even better get the twins to do it. They probably have some fancy stuff that comes out a few days later.

I sped up my pace and got to the Club room first. A few minutes later the twins and Haruhi show up. I walk over to the twin and drag them to the changing rooms. I told them my plan and they loved it, and thankfully they did have glue like that. The plan was when Tamaki gets here I am to offer to help him with his costume. If he says no, which most likely won't happen, I pull the 'But I Want to Help Daddy' card. I put the bald cap on him, that already has the blue arrow imprinted on it. While I am doing this the twins are finding all the wigs in the back and hiding them except one. The one they are leaving behind is one that has long pink hair spiked into a mohawk. He is going to look like a punk. I can't wait.

Finally the rest of the Host CLub members were here, and it was time to start changing. I changed before the others got here though.

"Tamaki, can I help you with your costume?" I ask blonde headed idiot, while I was giving my irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"One of my lovely daughters wants to help me. Of course you can." He replies while hugging me. I go grab his bald cap from the back room, that twins just got done putting the glue in. I grab it and walk out to Tamaki. I pull a chair out in front of him and step on it. I put his hair back and put the bald cap on him. He didn't even notice the gooey substance in his hair. I internally giggled to myself.

Everyone was done changing just in time for the Host Club to begin. I had more guests than I usually did. I can't believe these people don't know what Avatar:The Last Airbender is! Even if they don't know what it is about almost everyone liked the cosplay though. Even Honey and Mori's guests liked them even if they were animals, but Mori just looked like a human Appa and Honey looked more like a flying rabbit then Momo. By the end of the day everyone was tired out. Haruhi and me were the first to get changed. I walked out of the changing room to find that all the guys had finished changing….well except Tamaki. Hahaha. I hid my inner laughter. I walked up to him slowly.

"Hey, Tamaki why aren't you taking off your bald cap?" I asked as if I didn't know.

" I don't know why it won't come off." to prove his point he tried taking it off.

"That's very strange, maybe it was possessed and is now eating your brain out while we speak, or maybe it is trying to take over your body to try and overthrow the human race." I whispered into his ear. The whole time I was staring at the twins with a smirk on my face. When it finally went through his head, it had the desired effect. He spaced out trying to vigorously try and take the bald cap off. He eventually ran into something and passed out. After he was out the twins and me started to die of laugher.

"What exactly did you tell him." Hikaru asked me trying to breath again.

"Oh just something about aliens trying to eat his brains out or trying to use his body to overtake humankind." I whispered to them laughing even harder. Someone coughed right next to us. We looked up at the same time to see the demon king himself. He was glaring darkly at us. Since I was between the twins I heard both of them gulp. He didn't scare me all that much since I knew him when I was younger, I actually found it cute he was trying to intimidate me even if I was shorter.

"Awww, is mommy mad at us for picking on daddy?" I said all sweet and cute. If even possible his aura got darker.

"Am I to assume you did something to his bald cap?" he asked us but mainly me. Here is where my part b of my own plan comes in.

"The twins must have put glue in his cap, knowing I was going to help Tamaki with his bald cap. They must have wanted to frame me." I said trying to play the "I am innocent" card. I don't think it really worked though.

"If you are as innocent as you say you are, then what exactly did you whisper to Tamaki?" he replied, while doing that weird reflect the light of his glasses thing.

"You know the usual."

"What usual?"

"Just teasing him."

"About?"

"Aliens…."

"This is new one. So what exactly did you put in his bald cap?" Kyouya said turning to the twins, who just stopped glaring at me. I walked behind Kyouya and stuck my tongue out at them, while they were trying to explain themselves to him. They tried saying it was all my idea, but I don't think Kyouya believed them. I walked over to Honey and Mori.

"Mara do you want some cake?" He asked me cutely. He always talks like that, except when something curious happens. I wonder what he really sounds like, when he isn't being cute. I put my elbow on the table and my head on my hand.

"Honey, I am curious, what do you sound like when you don't talk like you usually do?" I said trying to be seductive. He stopped eating and choked on his food a bit. He looked at me with wide eyes. His cheeks were turning a slight pink.

"W-Why do you want to know." he stuttered.

"Cause, I am curious."

"I don't speak differently, at all…" he said. He doesn't look like he wants to tell me yet, but I will get it out of him one day….soon…..


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys sorry I didn't Post a new chapter this week. I was busy all of last week and the only day I had free was Sunday morning. I had to pack and leave by one….Anyway….. Time for the reviews!**

 **Guest:** _**PLEASE CONTINUE! THIS IS AMAZING!**_

 **WithOutLifeWouldBePrettyShitty:** _ **This is a really good story... just I am wondering how short she is... I noticed how it said she is short but I am not sure whether or not she is the same height as honey or taller.**_ **(She is just barely taller than Honey by like half an inch.)**

 **Dobby908 thank you :-)**

* * *

After Host Club yesterday I came home. Wait… did I just call my aunt's house home!? I mentally shiver. Anywho, I am currently at the Haninozuka's front door step. Surprisingly the maid didn't open the door. I guess it was because I was thirty minutes early. I knocked once and a maid opened the door.

"Oh, Hello Miss Mara. Now why aren't you early today." She said with a big smile on her face, "but I should inform you that neither of the boys are up yet."

"That is just fine, do you mind if I try to go and wake them up. I wouldn't want them to miss getting ready for school." I said with a sweet voice that only the heartless Kyouya could barely resist. She froze for a second.

"Sure, I will show you to the youngest master's room first."

"Okay."

We walked for about for five minutes. We stopped at a door. I turned to thank her, but she was already gone. Well okay then. I knock once lightly, no answer. Yes! I thought to myself with an evil smile on my face. I quietly open the door, and I can see him asleep on his bed. I sneak in as quiet as I can. I pull out my phone and turn my camera on. I kiss Chika's cheek then snap a picture, but like dumb me I left the flash on and Chika woke up with a start. He immediately got into a defensive stance once he got out of the bed.

"Hey, Chika!" I say al happy and as if I wasn't in his room.

"DON'T HEY CHIKA ME! YOU ARE IN MY BEDROOM! WHO LET YOU IN THEY SHALL PAY." Chika shouted then realized he was in his pajamas, which had cute teddy bears on them.

"I let myself in." I replied and took my phone out quick and took another picture of him in his pajamas, before he could cover himself. Like before the flash was on. Once he realized what I did he covered himself and his face pure red.

" Delete that picture now." he said in a low and threatening voice.

"Nope but do you want to see the picture I took before you woke up?" I replied sweetly. His attitude change quickly to scared for his life instantly. He merrily shook his head yes. I pulled out my phone and showed him the picture of me kissing his cheek. If even possible his cheeks got even redder now he looked like a ripe strawberry. He made a grab for my phone. I pulled it away from him and made a mad dash for the door. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. The door knob started to move.

"Miss maid lady I am ready to go." I say loudly just enough for Chika to hear it through the door and I can hear him stop mid way of opening the door and then it closes. Hehe truth is there isn't maid in sight. Now off to Honey's room. I have heard from the others that he is a grumpy when he wakes up, but I don't think he is.

I finally get to Huney's room, I knock quietly. No answer yay. I did the same thing as I did to Huney's room, but once I was in I left the door slightly ajar. I walked up to a sleeping Honey. He looked really cute more than his normal. His bang covered his eyes and he was curled up, before I could realize what I was doing. I brushed the bangs out of his eyes. I blushed when I was done. Okay Mara get a hold of yourself. Time to o the picture. I open my camera once again but this time I turn the flash off. I crawl next to Honey, because that would be the only way for me to take the picture and for both of us to be in it. I planned to do the same picture I did with Chika. I lean over and as I am about to kiss Honey's cheek he moves in his sleep and I accidentally end up kissing him on the lips and my camera took the picture. I pulled away right after I knew what happened. I felt my heart going a mile a minute. I just kissed Honey! What do I do! What he is still asleep so I should be good.

After I was done deciding what to do next. I took another picture of Honey,but this time I only did the peace signs in the picture. I look at the time, it is around the time Mori should get here to wake Honey up. I guess I could do it for him today.

I crawled back over the Honey on the bed, and sat next on my knees next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder gently.

"Honey, it is time to get up and ready for school. Mori is going to get here soon." I say to him softly.

"Mara?" He questioned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Why are you in my room and in my bed?" he asked, but I think it was too early for him to think about it, because for the first time in my laugh Honey didn't talk in his usual childish voice. My eyes widened, his voice sounded fine, actually I liked it a lot.

"Mara, what's wrong?" He asked back to his usual voice.

"N..Nothing at all." I replied. I don't think he completely believed me though by the skeptical look he gave me, "You should get ready for school. We gotta go soon." I finished getting out of the bed and walking over to the door that was moved open slightly more than what I had left it. I felt my blood run cold. Did someone see me accidently kiss Honey? I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I was deep in thought when the door started to open. I jumped to my feet quickly.

"Okay, I am ready once Usa-chan and me have some cake!" He said all giggly holding his stuffed bunny.

"I see. Would Usa-chan care if I joined you guys?" I asked looking at the bunny. Honey brings the bunny up to his head and shakes his head as if he was agreeing. He took the bunny away from his ear. Honey was about to say something, but a shout interrupted him.

"MARA! I FOUND YOU FINALLY! NOW DELETE THAT PHOTO!" Chika shouted running towards us. I turn back to Honey.

"Well I got to go run so I will meet up with you near the kitchen, if I don't get lost first." I said smirking evilly. I turn to away from the way that Chika was barreling towards us and ran quickly away. Halfway through my running I came into a tall room with rafters. I take a running start to a wall and run up it about halfway and push myself off and flipped over to a rafter. No soon after I sat down Chika came into the room and looked around and he ran into another hallway. Now how do I get down? It is about a twenty foot drop. Last time I fell from that far up I broke my ankle. Suddenly I started to lose my grip, oh shit. I tried to catch myself but to no avail. I started to scream when my hand finally slipped. When I landed instead of feeling tons of a pain I heard an "oof". It didn't sound familiar though. I tried to get up but I couldn't whoever it was tried to catch me in their arms and there hand is currently over my chest.

"Are you okay?" a male voice said from under me.

"Better question are you okay?" I say and stand up once they move their arms away.

"Yeah, I am fine. May I ask as into why a lovely as yourself is falling from the sky?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well you see I was kinda on the run from Chika, and climbed up there. Oh and I haven't introduced myself yet! I am Mara Spellbinder. You are?" I asked the guy green eyed foreigner.

"I am Derek Charming."

"Nice to meet you. Not to intrude or anything but may I ask as in to why you are in the Haninozuka estate?"

"Ah, that's fine. I am supposed to stay here until I graduate from Ouran High school. I am staying here because there have been threats on my life back where I came from in Spain. The last place they would probably look is Japan and since my dad is friends with Haninozuka-senpai they arranged for me stay here."

"Oh, that is the school Honey and I go to. Speaking of Honey I have to go find him."

"I'll come with you." Derek said. I took one last look at Derek. He had flaming red hair, emerald green eyes and he looked barely taller than Chika, he also wasn't all that bad looking if I do say so myself. On the way to the kitchen we had some small talk. I found out he is a second year, but does have some third year classes with Honey and me and that he starts school today. As we had just arrived to the kitchen he asked me something I didn't expect.

"Sooo… Mara do you have a boyfriend?" he asked with his hands behind his head. When we walked into the kitchen my face was red.

" No… no I don't." I replied quietly. I look past Derek and see that Honey stopped eating mid bite.

"Hey, Honey, you ready to go?" I asked him. He didn't look at me. He kept looking at Derek. He set the fork down he was holding.

"Yeah, Mara who is this?" he asked me finally looking at me. He asked me in his usual happy voice but something in his eyes were off.

"Oh, this is Derek, apparently he will be staying here with you guys, till he graduates." Honey stands up grabs his bag and puts Usa-chan in it nicely and walks over to us. He comes right between us and he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the front entrance, where we would meet up with the others.

When we finally got there everyone was there even Chika, even if he was still angry. He didn't even greet me.

"Delete that photo, or else I will do it for you." he said glaring at me.

"Oh poor poor Chika, I should let you know I already sent it to the twins, and they said they would post the second photo on the Ouran's middle school's webpage if I wanted them to." I said to him with a smirk that would make the twins proud of me. Chika fell to his knees and started to mumble to himself "why me" and "my life is ruined". Honey squeezed my hand and I looked down at our hands that were still together and then looked back up at him. He was giving me a quizzical look asking me about what photos.

"I'll show you in the limo." I whispered to him quietly.

"Okay." he whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

We walked out to the car, and Honey still hasn't let go of my hand. When we all got to the limo, I got in first, Honey second,Mori third, and lastly Derek. After I sat down and was settled I pulled out my phone. I quickly pulled up the gallery and the first thing that popped up was me accidentally kissing Honey. I sent it to my email and quickly deleted it. Honey looked at me with questioning eyes. I don't think he saw the picture, I-I think he was still curious about the other pictures. I turned the phone towards him, with the picture of Chika in his pajamas. Honey gave me a smile.

"And then this is the last one." I said swiping the phone to show to show him the one with me kissing Chika on the cheek. I couldn't really tell his reaction all that well. A few minutes of silence then he says something,

"You took this while you were in his room and he was sleeping?" he asked me carefully.

"Yeah, why?" I ask. He leans over so he can whisper in my ear.

"So what did you do while you were in my room while I was sleeping?" he whispered and it sounded mischievous. I felt my cheeks heat up. I backed as far away from him as I could in the close perimeters.

"N-Nothing at all!" I said loudly.

"Come on tell me!" he said getting closer. I shook my head no. He started to give me his puppy dog eyes. To avoid me spilling what happened I looked out the window and refused to look anywhere else.  
The car stopped, finally we are here! Derek got out and then Mori. Honey hopped out and waited with Mori for me. I got out.

"Hey, Mara what do you have after school?" Derek asked me.

"I have Host Club you are welcome to come with us to see what it is. You probably will hear a lot about them though before hand." I replied, by now though we were in the second year part of the building.

"This is my stop, see you hopefully at lunch." Derek said giving me a secretive wink, since he knew I was secretly playing a male character here. I turned back to Honey and Mori and caught Honey glaring at Derek as he walked away, but stopped after he realized I caught him. We walked all the way to our first class in silence, not that I minded.

TIME SKIP

"Come on Mara we are going to be late for Host Club." Honey told me in his childish voice.

"Okay, I am coming, but I told Derek I would meet up with him and escort him," I said. Honey looked angry.

"FINE,we are going on ahead!" Honey shouted. I looked down to my feet and walked away mumbling an "Okay". I kept staring at my feet lost in thought about why Honey got angry at me. I feel as if I did something wrong, but I didn't I was just being nice to Derek, like I would to anyone. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching me. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I instinctively turned around, to be greeted with the last person I wanted to see, Nick… I faced him and clenched my fists prepared to fight. I felt something prick my skin, and slowly started getting numb and sleepy.

"You shot me with poison didn't you!" I said as loud as I could manage.

"Don't worry you will be fine, you won't be able to move for the next twenty four hours, but you will be fine." Nick said picking me up and carrying me to the nearest exit that wasn't used. Shit, first it is getting Honey mad at me for no reason at all, but now I am getting kidnapped and I can't move. What a lovely today has turned out to be.

* * *

 **Hey, guys okay I know many of these kinda things people don't read. Heck! Even I don't read these things. To the point. The point is I might be really busy this coming month. So the chapters might not come out EVERY Monday/ Sunday. Just be prepared.**


	19. Chapter 19

Great! I got kidnapped. I wasn't scared, no I was ticked off beyond ticked! Once this poison wears off, I'm going to hurt someone and his name starts with "N" and ends with "ICK".

So far it has been eight hours, twenty minutes, and twenty-one seconds. We still haven't stopped anywhere besides the occasional stop sign/ stop light.

The vehicle came to a stop and stayed there for a few seconds and turned off. A little secret they didn't know what that I had a high metabolism and the poison should wear off much much sooner than a normal person. Right now I can move my legs and arms, but not completely, but enough to fight if I absolutely needed to.

The door to my left flies open. People in masks pull me out. I notice the car was on a giant treadmill kind of thing. Last turn they took was when? Come on Mara remember! Oh Yeah! It was about seven hours ago and thirty-three minutes ago. I am only an hourish from Ouran.

When I finally came back from my thinking to hear the masked guys start talking.

"Where do we exactly put her?" Guy to my left asked.

"Let's just put her in here, it's not like she can move at all. She might be able to crawl in the next eleven hours." the guy to my right replied heading to the nearest door. They opened it, and I looked around. There was three windows in the blue cement block on the farthest wall from the door and the other one to the right of the door.

They closed the door behind them and put on the couch on the left side of the room. They left immediately after that. After they left I took a better look at the room without moving my head. There is clock and a camera pointed right at me. The clock was right above the door and it read nine oh nine., and by the darkness outside I knew it was nighttime. I sat there and planned my escape for the next hour. At midnight I would get up and hope no one was paying attention to the camera in this room. Till midnight I would have to fake sleep.  
For the next two hours I watched T.V. in my head, played games, and made up midnight I listened to see if anybody was moving around. All I could hear was the beep beeping of the camera and the tick tock of the clock. That was my que. I quietly got up and dashed to the window that the camera couldn't see. I stopped once I got to the window and listened for any movement. I heard none, so I opened the window and jumped out.

Lucky for me I only on the second floor. I tucked and rolled as not to hurt myself. Out of nowhere a blaring siren went off and all the lights outside turned on. The sudden light threw me off. I felt something prick my skin in that moment of shock. My body started feeling numb again. I started to falling but something caught me before I could meet the hard ground. What caught me smelled strangely of cake.

"Honey?" I said before thinking.

"Yeah, it's me." he replied in an angry tone. Oh, no Honey is angry. Someone's going to die.

"Do you know what they shot you with?" he asked watching the guys that are now surrounding us.

" Not really but I should be able to move in about nine hours." I replied trying to look around.

"Ok, Takashi and me will take care of everything from here okay! So just get some rest." Honey said cheerfully. "Then we can go home and eat some cake.

"Sounds good." I say and then he sets me down gently on the ground and his Oursan jacket under my head for a pillow. "Oh and Honey please don't kill anyone okay?" I say smiling and started to doze off. The last thing I remember was his back to me as he walked off. When I woke up, which must have been seconds, because I was still on the ground and Honey above me bending down to pick me up.

"I am sorry." he said whispering in my ear. It took me second to realize, he was hugging me.

"For what?" I asked him not really sure what he meant.

:For getting mad at you earlier, then not protecting you when you got kidnapped and that I didn't get here sooner." he said hugging me tighter.

"It's fine, it's not like they killed me…. Yet," I replied, "Honey?"

"Yeah?"  
"Can we get going, I haven't used a bathroom in over ten hours and I really gotta go."


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Honey Wouldn't let me out of his sights. It was starting to annoy me, I should have figured this though since I had to beg him to let me even come to school. I was so lost in my infuriating thoughts that I didn't notice someone approaching me. They tapped me on the shoulder causing me to jump slightly. I turned around to see Derek.

"Hey, Derek" I say smiling at him.

"Hey, um… well, I was looking at the bulletin board with REAL news and um… well you should come see," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me away. Before, I left the classroom I was in, it seemed to get a darker and darker aura about it.

Derek and me finally got to the bulletin board. He pointed at a picture of me in a tank top on showing my curves and breast outline. I made my best poker face. Kyouya is probably already working on it, for now I will have to lay low and pretend it's a mean joke. I could feel everyone there staring at me. I turned around with big teary eyes.

"How could someone do something like this, this isn't a funny joke." I cry. All the girls' looks turn from judgemental and possibly hate/jealousy to pity. The guys's looks go from excitement to boredom.

Mission complete… for now.

* * *

Sorry guys really short I now but the next chapter should be out within the next hour.


	21. Chapter 21

After classI walked to the club alone. I escaped Honey for a little bit. When I finally got to the club's doors there was a sign on it saying: Sorry ladies, but The Host Club has been cancelled for today.

I really wanted to walk away, because I know Tamaki was going to give me his speech about protecting me identity. The one he gave Haruhi when we had our check up thingys. Another was that I probably would have run into Honey or possibly Nick or the other likelihood would be they would send the twins after me and drag me back here.

I put on a blank face and chose the lesser evil and slowly walked into the ole music room. Everyone except Honey (and Mori) was here. Kyouya and the twins in the corner on the lap top.

"Never thought I would see that." I whispered to myself.

"Me too," Haruhi said standing next to me. My hearing must be off today or maybe that poison hasn't quite worn off yet. The room started to spin and started getting darker and darker. I think I passed out after that.

When I finally woke, I was in a white room. I quickly figured out I was in a hospital. I went to rub the sleep out of my eyes, but something or someone has holding my hand. I looked to my hand and followed it back to its owner.

It was Honey

He was asleep on the white sheets. I must have squeezed my hand to hard by surprise because he started waking up.

"Mara?" Honey said groggily.

"Yeah?" I replied. He must have not been expecting that because his head shot right up and he started at with his big brown eyes. He just sat there like that for the next five minutes. He quickly snapped out of once he realized what he was doing and jump/ tackled me. I took me a moment register that he was hugging me.

"Honey?" I said awkwardly hugging him back. He hugged me tighter.

"I-I thought you were going to die." he sobbed

"Well I didn't see?" I replied cheerfully back, trying to cheer him up, while petting his head.

"They said you would most likely go into a coma." He said still a little tearful but none the less getting up and sitting in the chair he was previously sitting in. He sat there for a moment wiping the tears out of his eyes. While he was doing that I remembered I was in a hospital.

"I am assuming I am in an Ootori run hospital. Also knowing one of the sons, I know they probably know the poison and the cure if there is one." I say getting serious.

"They identified it, it has no known cure, but your body should get rid the last of it by tonight. They also said there was a very high chance that you would go into a coma." he replied.

"Another question, I have is how long have actually been sleeping?"

"You have been asleep for three days." he said a bit sadly from the memories. THREE whole freaking days! It only felt like a ten minute nap.

"Do you know if I will be able to go to school tomorrow?"

"The doctor said once you wake up, he was going to do a quick check up, then you should be able to leave." he answered. After he finished what he was saying I yawned a huge yawn. How am I still tired I slept three whole days!

"Tired?"

"Yeah, but I know the others will want to see me Now that I am awake and everything. Speaking of the others where are they, I kinda expected to see Tamaki balling over his 'daughter' being in the hospital, or in the corner because Haruhi told him to shut up."

They left but should be back soon." just as he finished his sentence the door opened. Once the door was all the way open, I didn't hear anyone enter like I expected. I turned to look at the doorway to what it revealed I didn't expect.

It was HIM.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hey guys I am back! This feels great! This chapter I did have some minor writers block, but I got it done! Oh and thank you for the reviews! SHOUT OUT TO":

 _Tabala_

 _Katime_

Thanks for the reviews ;-)


	22. Chapter 22

It was HIM.

It was my twin brother. We look exactly alike but me being a female. We used to be inseparable when we were younger. Now though he hates me. He still blames me for Rose's death. I know I do.

"Hello,Jaden," I say coldly, "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"I heard my sister was in the hospital, so I thought I would come and check up on her." he replied in a normal tone. Most likely trying to make me look like the bad guy in front of Honey.

"That's awfully nice of you." I say with sarcasm.

"Little boy do you mind if I can some alone time with my sister." Jaden said demandingly. Honey looked to me and I gave him a small nod that it was okay. Honey slowly got up and left the room saying he was going to go get the doctor. Once the door shut my brothers cold character came back to what I am used to.

"So who was that? Did you have to much fun while you were here." my brother said with venom in his voice.

"Probably more than you would ever have." I say back to him with even more venom. For what happened next surprised me. I blame the poison not completely worn off.

He slapped me. My reflexes didn't kick in till it was too late. I always thought maybe he would forgive me one day and we would be family again but I just lost all hope for that day. The look on his face didn't even show regret, he looked cocky.

"That poison did have a toll on you. Nice to know for future notes." he whispered in my ear. Suddenly the door burst open, it was Honey. He did not look happy. He took one look at my face where I assume the bruise already started forming, and looked at my brother.

"Get out!" Honey seethed, " Or I _will_ make you." My brother probably read the atmosphere and left. Once he left I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in.

"How could your own brother do that?" Honey said more to himself then to me.

"He blames me for my sister's death." I reply back. He didn't have time to respond because the rest of the host club walked in. Of course Tamaki bound over and hugged me weeping. The twins joked around, Haruhi watched, and Kyouya sat there, what I now dubbed the death note, writing in his book and least but not last Mori, he was standing in the corner just observing. The next hour they all left except for Mori, Honey, and Kyouya.

"Now that the others are gone. I don't remember a bruise on you cheek in the report." Kyouya said looking up from the death note.

"Cause it wasn't there when the report was written." I replied back with telling him right away how I obtained said bruise.

"Her brother slapped her." Honey answer coldly.

"Oh, I see. I am assuming there was a reason." Kyouya said.

"Well, he assumed Honey was my kid and I said I was having more fun than he ever would." I replied with my bottom lip in a pout kind of matter.

"Hmm okay, I will take my leave. You should be able to go to school tomorrow if you so wish. I will have a uniform dropped off for you later." Kyouya said while he was leaving. I look to Honey and Mori.

"You guys should get going too, it's late and we have school tomorrow." I said. Mori nodded his head and went out in the hallway. I sat up in the bed with my legs hanging over the edge and looked at Honey who was now half a foot away. Before I could realize what I was doing I leaned up a bit and kissed him on the cheek.

"Um… Thank you for rescuing me." I say awkwardly to him. He stood there for a moment frozen in place.

"Honey?"

 **"** **Yeah, um I should get going." He said walking to the door. "Oh and I will always be there when you need help." He said and walked out the door and closed it. Oh my gosh I kissed Honey and he was conscious this time! Wait… that sounded sooooo creepy. I can't wait for tomorrow … or can I?**

* * *

Hey guys, I am back to my weekly posting of chapters. So every Sunday or possibly Mondays or the super rare occasion the Saturday posting of the Chapters XD Okay Cya


	23. Chapter 23

It was morning already. I couldn't tell if I was more excited or more scared to go back to school. I don't think I could face Honey after what I did. Just thinking about it made my face heat up. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say. The door opened to reveal an older looking Kyouya with no glasses. He had my uniform and a clipboard in his other hand.

"Hello Miss Spellbinder, I am Akito Ootori. I am here to make a few last check ups, then you will be free to go." he told me setting my uniform down.

A few minutes and he was done. He gave me the okay and I was free to go. I walked over to the table and pulled the covering over my uniform off. THIS IS NOT MY UNIFORM!. It wasn't the male uniform, it was the female uniform. I hate that dreaded thing, but seeing as I had no other choice I put it on. I hope Kyoya knows what he's doing. Just as I finished putting on the evil puff ball. A knock came from the door once again.

"Come in," I say loudly,it was probably Honey. It wasn't though it was Derek.

"Hey, I came to pick you up." he said, I found it odd cause I thought Honey was.

"Okay," I say not giving it too much thought, but I still texted Honey telling I will meet him at school. After that we left.

Once we got to school, I was shy because first off in this uniform it clearly showed I was a girl. I put my trust in Kyoya and stepped confidently out of the limo. While walking into the school and even to my classes I felt all of their stares and whispering behind hands. That entire day I stayed close to Honey and Mori. They didn't seem to mind too much. It was finally the last part of the day, aka host club time. Us three walked into the club. The first thing I felt(because I couldn't see) were two people hugging me. It smelled like the twins.

"Guys you saw me yesterday, I am just fine." I tell them. They let go and walk away. I don't know what that was about, my guess is I will figure it out later. Anyways I walk in and sit next to Kyoya. Once everyone was preoccupied with something else I started talking to him.

"So, what is the plan?" I ask him.

"What plan?" he replies back. In Kyoya language it mean we aren't going to tell you, so get over it.

"Okay, fine," I say throwing my arms behind my head, "Could you do me a favor?" He looks up from his laptop and gave me a questioning look. That cool thing happened where the two of us got further from the shot and our talking quickly became chatter that was not understandable.

Long story short, I am now going to be the Host CLub's first girl host. There goes any hope for finding friends that are girls besides Haruhi even though she is considered a guy here. Anyways I have more pressing matters at hand. What else can I wear besides that horrid girls uniform. I will think of something and ask the twins to make it for me. I spent my entire time come up with ideas. I didn't have and guests, I guess they aren't big fans of me I guess. By the end of host club I had my outfit decided. I would wear the guy's blazer with a plaid skirt with the school's colors and black knee high leggings. So really the only thing the twins had to do was make me a skirt. I casually walked up to the twins. I poked both of them on the elbows.

"Hey, could you guys do me a favor?" I asked, they both nodded their heads to tell me to go on, " Well, since I am a girl, and I really really, don't want to wear that yellow monstrosity. I was wondering if you could make something for me?"

"Sure, but only if you play which one is Hikaru game." they both say at the same time, while putting hats on. They left and came back a few minutes later.

"Soooo, which one is Hikaru." They both said at the same time. I looked them in the eyes and I knew.

"Karou is on the left and Hikaru is on the right." I said giving them my measurement and anything else they would need, "And don't you dare say I was wrong because I know I am right." I add with a final note and walked away. They stood there dumbfounded. And that is how my school day ended.


	24. Chapter 24

I was on my way home from school with Honey and Mori.

"Sooooo do either of you guys know why I am now supposed to wear the girls uniform?" I ask trying to get the information out of them. Mori kept quiet like usual. I then looked to Honey. I think he was internally debating who was scarier Kyoya or me. I lost though in the end because he replied with:

"I can't tell you it's a secret!" he replied cheerfully. I crossed my arms and looked out the window. I started thinking to myself what day it was. It was Friday….wait Friday! My aunt is having over her boyfriend for dinner tonight. Ugh I don't want to be in the house just incase they decide to do 'it'. I could feel the aura around me turn to dread. I think Honey and Mori could sense it because they both looked at me with worry.

"What's wrong Mara?" Honey asked from beside me.

"My aunt is having her boyfriend over and I really don't want to interrupt anything." I say.

"She can stay over tonight can't she?." Honey asked Usa-chan. He nods as if the bunny answered him.

"Usa-chan says you can." he replied. I look to the bunny.

"Why thank you Usa-chan. I am forever grateful." I say looking to the bunny with a relieved smile. The car stopped. That was a fast ride. I quickly get out and wait for Mori and Honey as well. We all walk the rest of the way. Well, Mori walked Honey and me were on his shoulders. What? I like it up here. I can see things I usually wouldn't be able to. Honey jumped down shortly after that and ran to I assume, the kitchen. I jump down and wait for Mori, before following the cake lover. We got to the kitchen, and he was there with a half a cake. I knew Derek wasn't here because he spent weekends who knows where, but it wasn't here.

"So who exactly is here?" I ask. Honey looked up from the now empty cake plate.

"Besides us. Chika and Satoshi. My parents are on a business trip." He replied getting up to get another cake. He took it out and set it on the table. I quickly got up and cut a big piece the was a fourth of the cake out and set it on another plate. I knew that, that cake was the last on in the fridge and the delivery man wouldn't be here till tomorrow and the maids didn't work on Fridays.

Once done, I looked back at him challengingly. He gave me the same look back. I turned around and ran full speed. I couldn't hear him follow me but I knew he did. Honey you may be better (barely) than me at fighting, but I am faster when it comes to running. I take a few more turns. I dare to look back and he was a whole hallway behind me. I kept running and I came to the giant room where Derek caught me. I quickly ran up the wall and jump onto the beams of the room. I sat there in quiet fear that he would stop and find me sitting up here. I saw a bolt of blue run through the room. I set the cake on the beam. This time I have a plan to get down on my own. I jump and roll on the ground. I quickly get up. Once I am standing up I run back to the kitchen. When I get there I approach the door carefully. I open it slightly. Only the only person I see in there was Mori. I slide in quietly, so quietly I put all ninjas to shame. I quickly cut the other fourth. So now all there is left is the other half of the cake. I signal to Mori, that he saw nothing. I start running again, but not as fast this time. This time though I don't care if I get caught.

I rounded a corner and nearly ran into someone. I quickly dodged but I tripped. Before trying to catch myself I made sure the cake was fine first. I felt someone take the cake from me and set it down on a nearby table. Before I could move, Honey I assumed since he took care of the cake first. (-.-) Then he got on top of me. (NOT like that you perverts!) He then grabbed my arms and put held them above my head.

"Looks like I caught you!" He said slightly out of breath.

"Pfft." I reply looking away pretending to pout.

"You know that wasn't very nice to take my cake." he continues, "But looks like I got you."

"Ya ya, you going to eat it or keep sitting on me?" I say back. He gave me a smirk. I knew what he was going to say, but didn't let him. I pulled my leg over his head and pulled him backwards so he was off of me." I got up after that. I pick up the cake and hand it to him after he got up as well. I internally snickered, just wait till he finds out that more is missing.

Once we got to the kitchen door I slowed down slightly and let him walk in he stepped through that door I knew what he was going to see and he was going to come for me again. I took of once again, I went to where I hid the cake. Before I was out of earshot I could hear him say "She took more!"

I have been sitting here for twenty minutes and he hasn't run by here yet. I am now writing my Will just incase. Just then he walks in and he looks right up to me. In a matter of seconds he is up here as well. I fearfully hand him the cake with shaking hands. He takes it and eats really fast. So fast that there was frosting smeared on his face. He then proceeded towards me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse. I felt him pick me up, then the wind going through my hair. He dropped me! Or at least that was what I thought. He carried me bridal style and and jumped of the beam. He carried me the rest of the way to the kitchen like that. BY the end of it my face was super hot.

When we walked in everyone was in there. Honey gently set me on my feet. Satoshi raised an eyebrow at us in question. I simply ignored it. You could feel the awkward tension building. Before it could get too thick. I quickly spoke.

"Who want's to play a game?"


	25. Chapter 25

"So who wants to play a game?" I ask the guys. I heard sure from Satoshi, a nod from Mori, and a yes from Honey. The last one left was Chika.

"Fine, I'll play but only since I got nothing better to do. SO what game _are_ we playing?" He asked me.

"Oh I'll tell you but last one to the living room by the entrance will have to pay the consequences." I say speeding out of the kitchen.

"Hey no fair!" I hear Honey and Satoshi whine from behind me. Of course I got there first, Honey second, Satoshi third, and Mori fourth, that leaves last place with Chika. O sot down on the floor and the guys all follow.

"Okay so the game we are going to play is Truth or Dare! And since our dear dear Chika over there was the last to arrive. He is now the person to start this oh so lovely game." I say excitedly.

"How exactly do you play this game?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh simple, the asker asks one person truth or dare. The other person in response picks one of those. The asker then either asks a question for truth and the other person has the answer truthfully. If it is a dare well you have to do what they say for the dare. But let's say a dare or truth happens to be too personal or confidential, then a vote will be held and majority wins." I reply all in one breath. "And how do you guys not know what truth or dare is, or even heard of it!"

"This sounds like a stupid game." Chika said.

"Don't care, but you ask someone first." I tell him. He gives me a glare.

"Mara truth or dare?" He asks me evilly.

"Truth." I say, I normally would have picked dare but he still hasn't forgotten about those photos I took when he was in his jammies.

"When you snuck into my room and took pictures, what did you do to Honey when you went to his room?" he asked. The room was so quiet you could hear my gulp.

"Same thing, I took pics with him, while he slept as well." I say a matter of factly.

"Oooh let me see!"Satoshi said.

"Maybe later…Anyways Satoshi truth or dare?" I ask

"DARE" he shouts.

"Ok Ok, let's see… Oh I know! I dare you to go kiss the tv." I say. Satoshi got up and walked over to the tv and kissed it, but right before he made contact. WE could all hear a tiny pop.

"AHHH! I shocked me!" Satoshi yelled falling backwards. We all started laughing, even Mori but you could only tell by looking into his eyes.

"Ouch reject by a tv. Thats gotta hurt." I say laughing even harder to Satoshi. He angrily gets up and playfully punches me on the arm and sits down in our circle once again.

"Honey truth or dare?" Satoshi asks.

"Dare" as soon as Honey finished saying that Satoshi got a dark gleam in his eyes. Oh no.

"I dare you to …" Satoshi said out loud then whispered the rest in Honey's ear. Once Satoshi pulled away. You could see a slight blush on Honey's cheeks. He then leaned over to me since I was on the other side of him. He grabbed my chin and quickly kissed my cheek. I felt myself start to blush.

"O..Ok Mori truth or dare."

"Truth"

"What do you do in your freedom that most people don't know you do?"

"Poetry" Mori answer with his no more than five words in a sentence ways. Mori looks to Satoshi. He knows what Mori is saying.

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush?" Mori asks. Definitely something I wouldn't think Mori would say or even think he would say. Satoshi turns bright red.

"Yes, her name is Mekka Honda. Mara truth or dare?"

"Dare" he gets up and walks over to me and whispers in my ear.

"I dare you to sit in Honey's lap till I tell you to stop." I immediately look at Honey then back to Satoshi, "Unless you can't do it then I can change it if you want." he tells me. I give him a determined look and get up. Good thing Honey was sitting criss cross.

"Damn my stupid pride." I mumble to myself "Sorry if this feels uncomfortable." I tell him. I slowly sit down. I sit down so I am in the middle and trying to make as little contact as possible. My face is getting hotter by the second. We all hear the front door open.

"Who is it!" I shout.

"It's just me." replied Derek's voice. I felt Honey tense slightly from behind he did next kinda surprised me. He wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me towards him so my back was completely against him. Just then Derek walks into the living room. Honey's grip around me got a little tighter. I could just tell that Honey was glaring at Derek. I look over and see that Derek is glaring back. You could practically see sparks flying.

"Well that was a fun game." I say trying to stop the awkward quiet. I looked over to the others. Mori had a poker face, Satoshi looked...smug? And Chika looked confused. I over dramatize my yawn.

"Well, I am tired I think I am going to go to bed." I said again trying to get up. Honey let go of me, but once I was up he followed and he grabbed my hand and we headed off towards his room.

"Honey, why are we going to your room? I thought I was going to stay in one of the guest rooms." I ask.

"Cause, we can't have a sleep over if you in a different room." Honey replied back to his normal kiddish tone.

* * *

 **Important please read!**

Ok hey guys. Well, I thought maybe you guys would like more chapters within a week. Sooooo if I get five reviews **or** 360+ views before Wednesday I will post a new chapter on Wednesday.


	26. Chapter 26

I kinda wanted to tell him no, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I silently followed wim to his room. Even if I wanted to go to a different room, Honey still had my hand and I don't think he was letting go any time soon. I probably would have been blushings if it wasn't for me being irritated. What was their problems. They literally live together you would think they would get together. Why were they glaring at each other? Ugh I don't know! We finally got to his room. He led me to his bed.

"Here you can sleep on the bed. I can take out one of our mats out of the closet." Honey told me walking over to his closet.

"But it is your bed. You should sleep in it. Besides I don't mind sleeping on the floor really." I say trying to get Honey to take his bed back.

"No, it's fine I want the floor." he said. I look at the bed it was bigger than a king size bed it was also filled with stuffed animals.

"H-How ab-about we share the bed?" I stuttered. Honey turned around with a questioning face.

"Well, it is certainly big can put a pillow in the middle or something and I am not taking no for an answer unless I am the one to sleep on the floor." I reply back. He sat there and thought it through. I crossed my arms to show that I really meant it.

"Fine!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. I grabbed one of his long pillows and placed it in the middle.

"I have dibs on left side" I say laying down on the left side. He walked over to the door and turned off the lights. He quietly came back and layed on the right side of the pillow. After that I quickly dozed off. I know you probably shouldn't sleep in a guy's bed that you aren't married with or something like that, cause it is indecent that or the guy might try something. It's Honey. He wouldn't do anything.

The next morning I woke up to the door opening. I woke up with a start. I tried to turn around to look at the door since my back was to it, but I couldn't. Something was holding me.

"Mara, please wake Honey." I heard Mori voice from the door. Oh yeah I slept in Honey's room last night. Wait, does that mean Honey is the thing holding me. My face instantly turned red. I tried to push myself away from him, but his hold on me got stronger.

"Honey" I squeak. He moans lightly. I shake him gently as I can, "Honey it is time to get up." He still doesn't move all that much. Plan 'B'

"Honey if you don't get up right now, I will eat all of your cake." I tell the sleeping boy. He must have been faking sleeping cause his eyes instantly opened.

"Nuh nuh. You wouldn't do that would you." he wined nuzzling my head with his nose some more.

"Come on Honey, We gotta get ready for school."  
"Only on a condition, you gotta come over this Saturday and wear something nice. Okay?" he tells me. I sigh.

"Okay fine deal let's just get up already." I tell him. He quickly got up and walked into his personal bathroom. Wait a second, did he just ask me on a date? No, no he didn't he just wants to hand out with you. Ugh stop over thinking this! I shout in my head. My phone vibrated from across the room where my school bag was. I got up and walked over to it. I took my phone out. I got a text from the twins. It read

"We finished what u wanted. Give us ur address so we can drop it off."

"I'll give you my address once hell freezes over and starts giving away ice cream for free." I text them back. Not even minutes later they text back.

"T.T How u want us to get the thing to u?"

"We will stop over at your place before school. You can ride with us."

"We?" Shit they are going to figure out I live next to Honey. Think quick!

"I stayed over at Honey's. I got to go get ready." I text back and throw my phone back in my bag. Once I finished putting my phone back in my bag. The bathroom door opened.

"Hey, Honey can we stop by the twin's house before school?" I ask him getting my clothes and things for the bathroom ready.

"Sure?" he replies back quirking an eyebrow to ask why.

"You will see once we get there." I tell him back and go into the bathroom.

In the bathroom I brush my teeth and brush my hair with my hand real quick. I then put on the guy's blazer and under shirt, I then put on black leggings. Okay done I smile at myself in the mirror and give myself a thumbs up and walk out of the bathroom. When I walk out I find the bedroom completely empty. He must of headed to the kitchen to eat his morning cakes. I am not really hungry so I am just going to meet them at the front door I head to the entrance and waited for them.

* * *

 **Update on the Updating :P**

Ok I did my math wrong sooo for now in order to get chapters on Wednesday I would like 460+ views **or** five reviews. Thanks sorry for my mess up. :P


	27. Chapter 27

I didn't have to wait long before Chika and Satoshi appeared.

"You guys not riding with us this morning?" I ask them noticing they were about to leave.

"Nah, we got morning activities this morning." Satoshi replied and walked out the door after Chika.

I waited another five minutes, before Honey, Mori and Derek appeared. We all three silently walked out to the limo in waiting. I got in first, then Honey, Mori and lastly Derek. As the minutes ticked by to the twin's house, the tension grew. By the time we got to the twin's house I thought I was going to suffocate in it. I quickly crawled over everyone just so I could get out first. I quickly spotted the twins and ran up to them.

"Please oh please do not make me ride to school with them." I quietly beg them so the people getting out of the limo don't hear me. They give me a curious look but nod their head yes.

"Here is the thing you asked for." Hikaru said handing me a bag with what I assume is the skirt.

"Thanks." I say with a big smile on my face, "Oh and you guys I am riding with the twins to school k k?" I say turning around towards Honey and Mori.

"Ok?" Honey said I turned back around and got into the limo that was behind the twins. I closed the door and locked it quick and put the skirt on. I unlocked it, as soon as I did the twins got in.

"So tell us why you suddenly want to ride with us. Is it because you wanted a private show?" they ask me. I roll my eyes.

"No, it was just super tense in the ride here and I didn't want to deal with it all the way to school." I reply back. The twins look at each other and then back at me giving me their famous cheshire smile. Before they could ask anything else we got to school. They lived really close to it. I don't know why they just don't walk.

"Thanks guys! See you in the club." I shout running into the school. I didn't pay attention to the people gawking at my new school uniform. That's right I got it approved by the chairman. I ran into my first class of the day. And that is how the rest of the week played out till the weekend.

Today was the day…. The day for my 'date' with Honey.  
"Auntie, can I have some help?" I shout down the hallway from my room's door. She quickly appears from nowhere and enters my room.

"Whatcha need sweety?" she asks me. Oh yeah did I tell you that she isn't as bad as I thought she was.

"Well… you see I think I am supposed to go on a date with a friend, so I thought you could help with my outfit and makeup?" I ask her. She may not look it but she was really good with these kinds of things.

"You have a date! Yay! Let's pick something out for you now shall we?" she said hurriedly going through my closet now filled with clothes that she bought me. She came out with a light pink and white short skirt with white mid thigh leggings with the same color pink roses on them, and as a top a white lace shirt with a white undershirt and flats.

"No accessories?" I ask her

"You won't need them. Now let's work on your makeup." She sat me down on a chair and started putting makeup on me. She didn't put much on though just a some mascara, a light blush and some light pink lip gloss.

"There all done! Unless you want extensions in your hair." She tells me. I think it through. I probably should just incase we are spotted by someone from school. I nod to tell her yes to the extensions.

By the time we were all done with that my hair was down to my shoulders. No particular hair do. Suddenly there a ring sounded throughout the mansion.  
"That must be him!" My aunt shouted quickly shooing me out my bedroom door down the stairs and straight to the front door where one of the maids opened the door. The maid had the door opened wide enough that I could see Honey fully. He had on a black tee shirt with a white design, but man did it look good on him. For bottoms he had on some dark blue jeans.

"Hey, Honey" I say waving at him once I get pushed closer to the door.

* * *

Hey guys, I know that this is a short chapter I also know that I am late by a few days. SO I am making a small change. Since school started and it only being day two I have homework and Volleyball practices or games I might not be able to do it every Sunday I will promise that a chapter will be posted sometime from a Sunday to Saturday. Oh and **Em99** I don't know about a sequel but I will think about it…. **Sorta important…..** Well I have never been on a date. Honestly only ever had one boyfriend ever…. So I has hoping for some ideas or help for you guys. Thanks! :-)


	28. Chapter 28

Honey escorted me to the limo like a gentleman. He even opened the door for me and let me get in first. Once we were both in the limo it took off.

"So where are we going?" I ask him. He in return gives me a big smile.

"That's a secret." he tells me putting a finger on his lips to add to his statement. I tried giving him the puppy dog eyes, but that didn't work either. I think I might be losing my touch. A few minutes later the limo comes to a complete stop. Honey quickly jumps out and extends his hand out to me so I could get out. Once we were both out of the limo. I could tell where we were. We were at the Sota's cafe.( the one from the beginning of the story) We casually walked in. The place was almost completely empty with an exception of like three people. I wave to Sota and let Honey escort me to a table. Not to long afterwards Sota walked over to our table and winked at me, then handing us the menus. I didn't need it though. I knew what I wanted already.

"No, thanks Sota, I know what I want already." I tell him handing him back the menu.

"I know what I want too." Honey said happily handing the menu back as well.

"Well, I guess we will order then. Can I have a strawberry shake?" I ask him. He nods back to me in return.

"And can I have strawberry cake please?" Honey tells him.

"How many slices?" Sota asks.

"I will take the whole thing." Honey replied with a big smile. Sota wrote our order down and quickly went to get it ready. Not even ten minutes later he came back with our order. As soon as the cake hit the table, Honey was digging into it. You could see the sweat forming on Sota's forehead.

Not to long after that we left, of course I had a quick chit chat with my old friend. Once again I was ushered into the limo by Honey. Honey got in and we were off again. This time though Honey was practically jumping with happiness in his seat.

"What?" I ask him curiously.

"Nothing!" he said suddenly stopping jumping. Ugh I wanna know! Lucky for me the drive wasn't all that long and we got there in maybe twenty or less minutes. I hopped out quickly right after Honey. He brought me to an amusement park! I excitedly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the nearest ticket booth. I was about to take my money out and pay for my own wrist band which was endless tickets for the day, but Honey gave money to the lady for both of us before I could. I give him a stern look. He in return gives me a big grin, while handing me my band. I put mine on, as soon as I did Honey grabbed my hand and pulled me to the nearest ride, which was a roller coaster. That was pretty much how our today went. Roller coaster after roller coaster, by the time we finished all of the roller coasters twice, the sun was finally setting for the day.  
"Can we go on the ferris wheel? I heard that the view is the prettiest at sunset." I ask Honey as we walked by the ferris wheel. He nodded his head and we walked over to get into the short line. In no time at all we were seated into a car. Honey and me on the same side that pointed towards the ocean and the sunset. Mid way up Honey grabbed my hand and held it. My face slowly heating up. I just realized how close we were and the closer perimeters and that no one could really see us. Ignore it, ignore it ignore it! I sighed with frustration at myself and leaned my head against Honey shoulder. We were finally to the top and it stopped to let someone below off.

"Hey Mara?" I heard Honey ask.

"Yeah?" I reply. I felt him squeeze my hand a little bit.

"Well...um…..uh… well, I don't know how to put it but Ilikeyou!" HOney said really fast at the end, but I understood it.

"Honey, I like you too." I replied back squeezing his hand back. I took my head off his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes to see he was just as serious as I was about my feelings. We started leaning in, just as our lips were about to meet the door to our compartment flew open. Somewhere we started moving again, and now we had to get out. I was sooo embarrassed I felt my face go hotter than lava. I turned to look at Honey and his face was three shades deeper than a stop sign. We hurriedly got out.  
"It's dark we should probably get going." I say. Honey nods his head in agreement and we head to the entrance. His limo was there and so was another one. I wonder whose? The back door opens up to the unknown limo and out pops Derek. He walks over to us.

"Hey Mara, Your aunt sent me to come pick you up, because she has meeting that you and her need to attend." he tells me.

"Okay? I will be right there." I tell him and he headed back to the limo. I turn towards Honey.

"I had lots of fun today. I hope we can do it again someday." I say with a big smile and kiss him on the cheek lightly. He blushes and looks me in the eyes and says,

"Can I be your boyfriend?" He asked quit shyly,

"Most definitely." I tell him turning and head to the awaiting limo. I gave him one more look before getting into the limo. Once I closed the door it locked. I instantly regretted getting into that vehicle.

* * *

Hey guys, I hoped you liked the date chapter. I have never been on a date so I don't really know how one goes, so that is the best you are gonna get :P I am sooooo sorry I didn't post a chapter at all last week, it was kinda hectic and not in a good way.


	29. Chapter 29

I got into the limo and the door was locked, when I looked up I came face to face with my brother, and next to his sat Derek. There was two other people in the limo with us, one was Nathan and the other I didn't recognise.

"Surprised now isn't she?" Derek said to no one in particular.

"Derek, you were one of them willingly?" I asked astound, but I should have figured if what he said was true that he came from America. I never got a reply from just a smirk. There is the answer to that. You see if I would have knocked everyone in here that I could reach and knocked them out and broke the window and jumped for it, but since my brother was here I couldn't. We were twins after all and he was just as skilled at fighting as I was except I was slightly better. I could take him down one on one, but my guess someone would interfere before that.

"What do you guys plan now that you have me?" I ask with a straight face.

"Simple dispose of you." my brother sneered. I looked down to the ground. He is no longer no brother of mine he has crossed the line one too many time and this time I mean it.I look back up with a cold look on my face.

"If you can." I reply back with a demented smile on my face. The limo suddenly comes to a complete stop.

"We must be here. Knock her out." Jaden my brother tells the guy I didn't know. I feel something prick my skin and I suddenly get sleepy but I can still move so it wasn't the stuff from last time.

I finally wake up, which is surprising in and of itself. I would have expected them to kill me right away. I guess they need something from me first, or maybe just to torture me. What I do know is that I am tied to a metal chair with what must be plasma rope that will take a bit for me to brake. The room I can't really describe, because it is pitch black. A door opens from behind me and it lets a little bit of light into the dark room, so that I can tell it is made of concrete. The door closes and I am enveloped into darkness once again. Suddenly a bright light is shine right into my face. Ugh, I guess it is torture or interrogation, probably both… It was Nathan who had entered the room.

"Now that your little boyfriend isn't here to rescue you let's start shall we?" Nathan spat, then punch me in the gut with full force. It hurt yes, but did I make a sound no.

"Playing tough now are we?" he snarled and punched me again and again. I scoffed.

"You are just pissed that I managed to kick your ss so many times even after you played dirty." I giggled like a psycho. I think my mental sanity snapped. In response Nathan punched me in the face. I still giggled but spit out blood on the floor. I did manage to get a lid on it though and when I was back into control. Man, did I hurt. He was winding up to hit me again, but a voice from a com that was above me went off.

"Code Red, Code Re-" the come went staticy and went dead. I looked back over to Nathan and he looked scared. He quickly backed away from me and started to make his way to the door, but I could hear someone break it down. I could tell by the shadow that it was someone short. The only person I could think about that would actually care to come and get me that was that short was Honey. I could tell Nathan probably fainted, by the sound of a slight thud. I don't blame him honestly. Honey can get pretty scary. The ropes that were hold me suddenly became lax. I quickly wipe the blood from my face before Honey could see it or else he might kill someone if he already hasn't. Honey does tend to get very protective of someone he believes is a friend. As soon as I wiped the rest of the blood off of my face I feel myself being tucked around so I am facing him. I could tell by the look he was giving me was that Nathan's punch to the face was already starting to form a bruise. Honey put his hand on my other cheek and looked me directly in the eye and he seemed to calm down a bit. Before I realized what was happening I felt Honey kissing me. I closed my eyes and slowly kissed him back. His lips were so soft. Honey ended the kiss after a few more seconds to my disliking. He pulled back and quickly hugged me and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

Once we got out the door I could see Mori standing guard at the door with a faint smile on his face. He wasn't the only ones out men in black, they must be from the Ootori group. Honey led me to what I presume is the exit. A few minutes of walking and we came to a security room. We enter and I instantly recognize Kyouya. He did his weird glasses thing.

"So what exactly have you learned about my brother?" I ask Kyouya immediately. He looked down to his black notebook, that he left no where without, and looked back up at us.

"Highly placed in the Japanese mafia, came here from America after an argument with your father, and is currently living here illegally. Knowing this the best we can do is send him back to America and he won't be able to return here without the government's pre approval. If he does come back after that then we can do something." Kyouya told me.

"Thank you for doing me this favor (Remember when she asked him for a favor)" I say tearfully, while walking up to him and giving him a hug. I stepped back and gave him a big smile with tears falling down.  
"Hmph, you should go get checked out by the paramedics, since in the security video of you earlier doesn't look good." He replied looking away.

"Wait, what did he do to her?" Honey asked darkly from behind us.

"It is fine he will get what is coming soon enough." I tell him turning around so I am facing him. I walk over to him and grab his hand. We walk out of the building that now looks like an abandoned school, hand in hand. He leads me over the paramedic. They quickly took me to the hospital. Later I was diagnosed with a bruised rib and a concussion. I had to stay in that blasted hospital for THREE DAYS! I finally was able to go home. After the last check to make sure I was alright, Honey took me to my home, that's right my HOME. My aunt fawned over me but I guess I didn't mind that too much. I had another date with Honey in four days. I look ed forward to that.

The next day I was able to go to school. I hid all of my injuries and the almost gone bruise on my face. Now the girls don't give me glares as I walk down the hallways or in my classes. I think I have finally fit in. Over time I have made friends and I even got a boyfriend. I no longer have to worry about Nathan and his goons. I have a choice now. In three weeks school is done and I graduate. I either go back to America or stay here with my friends and boyfriend and go to college here. The bell suddenly disrupted my thoughts, that would be the last bell of the day. Now off to the host club.

* * *

Hey guys I would like to thank **keraatchley5** for their reviews! I got eleven reviews and I am sooooo happy! IIt may have been from the same person, but honestly I really don't care.

 **Please read this part :-)**

Okay so I am starting a new Young Justice fanfic after I am done with this one. I don't know should I do Robin x oc or Kid Flash x oc?


	30. Please read the last part too :)

Three years later

I decided to stay and live in Japan. After graduating I immediately went to college to become a therapist. Today was my graduation! It was kinda boring and slow. After finally getting my diploma I left. I had a date with Honey. That's right we are still together and out of all honestly I truly love him. He is my everything. I realised this shortly after he rescued me three years ago from Nathan and his goons and my brother. My brother is in prison for something I don't remember and Nathan and his gang gave up because Honey scared them off.

I changed into some nice clothes nothing too fancy and headed off to my date. I waited at the main exit since Honey had come to my graduation as I did his when he graduated last week. He quickly but gentlemanly walked me to the limo. Once we were both in the limo took off. Twenty minutes later the limo came to a stop. Honey got out and quickly helped me out. I soon realized he brought me to Sota's cafe. Man, how old is that guy now, 65? I gotta help him retire. We were soon in the store when my thoughts snapped back to reality. The lights were really low and there was only one table and that was in the middle. I look to Honey. He just smiles and leads me over to the table. We quickly sit down. Now very long after a waiter came to get our orders. It was Sota dressed up super fancy. We quickly gave us our order.

"You know Mara I really do love you right?" HOney asked me.

"Yes, and I love just as much." I tell him back.

"Here is a present for you." Honey said grabbing a bag, I didn't realize he brought in.I took it and quickly took out the wrapping paper, to reveal a bunny that looked exactly like Usa-chan except it was yellow and had something around it's ear.I look at it closely and it looks like a ring, a diamond ring to be more exact. I look back up to Honey and find him kneeling next to me.

I instantly got teary eyed.

"Mara Spellbinder, will you do me the honors and marry me?" He asked me. I set the bunny down gently and hugged him.

"Yes, yes I will." He pulled back and kissed me slowly. I kissed him back and still every time it feels like fireworks.

* * *

 **~Very Important please read~**

Ok, so this is the last chapter of this story ;(, BUT if you want a sequel maybe a few chapters long of their marriage and after life I will just tell me. K? I have already started working on my Young Justice story but I don't know if it should be Robin x Oc or Kid Flash x Oc.


	31. Sequel

IT HAS BEEN DECIDED! There will be a sequel. I am currently working on it as with my other fanfic of Young Justice. I am having a hard time with that one, my character is kinda Mary Sue but that is being fixed. Anyways back to what I was saying there will be a sequel I plan to have the first chapter of that posted by at lest November 20th at most! I do have school and things so please understand I will do my best! :-)


	32. Must Read Important :P

HEY, Guess what! Yep that's right! The Sequel is up! The first chapter is kinda short, but I am still continuing it.


End file.
